Journal d'une hypocrite
by MilaRukie
Summary: Que les apparences soit belles car les gens ne jugent que par elles. Tia et Hayley le savent plus que quiconque. Elles n'auraient jamais pensé que le seul ami sur lequel elles puissent compte fut un journal. Et que celui-ci renfermerait bien des mystères.
1. Chapter 1: 25 Décembre

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est le tout nouveau bijou sortant tout droit du cerveau de **MilaDK** et de **Rukie-chan** qui se sont associées pour vous offrir ceci ! Une toute nouvelle fiction, deux nouvelles héroïnes qui ne manquent pas de caractères rien que pour vous, c'est pas beau ?

En faite je suis me chargée de poster ce chapitre pendant que Mila regarde Bones, mais je sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

Bonne lecture ? Ça fait bateau, hein ? Mais bon, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre I<span>**

**25 Décembre**

Les hivers d'Écosse étaient rudes en ces temps-là. La température extérieure était si basse que la neige ne fondait jamais. C'était un paysage magnifique que de voir les montagnes et les lochs givrer ou ensevelis sous la neige. Les feux de cheminée s'élevaient dans le ciel même en pleins jours, les habitants désirant contrer la froideur qui s'était abattue sur leurs terres depuis maintenant de longues semaines. Les enfants du village décoraient de guirlandes et de bougies les sapins et la place devant la mairie, emmitouflés dans de chauds vêtements. Certains, les plus téméraires, se défiaient de s'approcher d'un vieux mais luxueux manoir qui trônait le village dans les hauteurs. Certains disaient qu'il était habité, pourtant, les habitants du village n'y avaient jamais vu personne y entrer. De la lumière, de la fumée, mais jamais le portail ne s'ouvrait. Qui vivait là ? Des Ducs, des Comtes ? Des gens de la haute sphère, sans aucun doute.

D'ailleurs, près du fameux portail, givré par le froid, se trouvait une bande d'enfants d'une dizaine d'années, qui tentait désespérément de récupérer leur ballon, perdu de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Ils paniquaient, car assurément, ils allaient se faire gronder pour être venu jouer à côté du manoir. Enfin, un des garçons parvint à récupérer son ballon, et alors qu'il se relevait, il vit foncer sur lui un démon noir et se mit à hurler en partant en courant. Intrigués, et aussi un peu effrayés, les autres le suivirent.

A la fenêtre du manoir, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille qui ricanait en regardant la route allant vers le village. Son rire s'éleva de plus belle lorsque les enfants dans leur course glissèrent sur une plaque de givre.

- Ramsès ! Cria t-elle en avançant sur son balcon et en tendant un bras . Le mystérieux démon vint se poser sur la main de sa maîtresse en croassant.

La jeune fille quitta la plate-forme et retourna dans la pièce attenante, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Stupides moldus, dit-elle en caressant les plumes noires de son corbeau.

Les coups de l'horloge la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle soupira en se repositionnant face à son miroir pour parfaire sa tenue. Elle grimaça, le vent extérieur l'avait décoiffé, elle n'aurait pas du se laisser distraire par ces êtres sans pouvoirs. Délicatement, elle replaça une mèche rebelle qui ne voulait décidément pas rester à sa place dans le chignon que la jeune fille tentait d'arranger. Soudain, on frappa trois fois à la porte. Trois coups rapides, clairs. C'était la façon caractéristique de son jeune frère de s'annoncer.

- Entre, c'est ouvert.

Le jeune garçon obéit, et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de son aînée, et attendit que celle-ci finisse sa coiffure.

- Tu es ravissante, Tia. Lui dit-il lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers lui

- Merci Orion, mais tu n'es pas venu me complimenter, je me trompe ? Demanda t-elle en le voyant une cravate à la main.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, comme les personnes de leur famille savaient si bien les faire. Le genre de sourire que vous savez ironique mais que les autres imaginent gentil. Un sourire mesquin, cachant beaucoup de mépris. Pourtant celui-ci était, pour une fois, juste malicieux, c'était celui d'un frère à une sœur.

- Allez, viens-là ! Dit-elle en lui faisait signe de s'approcher pour qu'elle puisse nouer la fameuse cravate.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas ... Commença le jeune garçon gêné

- Une vérification de dernière minute ? Devina sa sœur

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Marius a été déshérité de la famille, il y a environ un mois. La raison ? Questionna la jeune fille

- Officiellement, parce qu'il a failli révéler notre existence aux moldus. Récita t-il. Officieusement, parce que les membres de la famille ont enfin convaincu Violetta de le renier.

Le jeune garçon eut une triste mine, il avait toujours apprécié Marius. Sa sœur eut une moue de mépris, elle n'aimait pas que son jeune frère montre ses émotions si facilement.

- C'est un cracmol, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Même s'il est de notre sang, il nous faisait honte. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ...

- Je sais mais ...

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau, et lui parla comme elle le faisait alors qu'il n'était qu'un bambin.

- Tu es jeune, tu comprendras en grandissant qu'une famille tel que la notre ne peut se permettre les erreurs en son sein. Expliqua la jeune fille en remettant en arrière une de ses mèches noires.

Elle se redressa tandis que son frère soupira. Sa sœur avait raison, elle avait toujours raison.

- Autre chose ? Lui demanda t-il

- Il ne me semble pas, pas depuis le banquet de cet été en tout cas. Réfléchit t-elle. Ah si, la sœur de Marius, Dorea vient de se fiancer avec Charlus Potter. Un homme très bien, il me semble. Notre famille a donc commencé à faire des affaires avec eux, il semble qu'ils possèdent une fortune pour le moins intéressante. Et puisqu'ils ont un sang relativement pur, ils ne risqueront pas d'entacher notre nom.

- Bien.

- Ne parle que lorsqu'on te pose une question. Salue les personnes de notre famille, si les autres ne te saluent pas, ne prend pas la peine de le faire, tu leur es supérieur. Discute avec Walburga, elle t'apprécie. Soit fier de dire que tu es toi aussi à Serpentard et que ta première année se déroule correctement.

Le jeune garçon avait acquiescé à tout les ordres de sa sœur cependant un point lui avait arraché une grimace.

- Mais, Walburga à ton âge ... Protesta le jeune garçon

Cependant, s'il avait pensé à continuer à s'en plaindre, il n'en fit rien, le regard de sa sœur l'en ayant dissuadé. Celle-ci comptait d'ailleurs lui énoncer une autre règle de conduite lorsqu'un de leur elfe de maison vint les avertir que leurs parents les attendaient dans le hall. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs du manoir, passèrent devant de nombreuses portes, pour arriver enfin au dernier escalier. En bas de celui-ci, une belle femme les observait méticuleusement à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut. Elle était magnifique, ces cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en de belles anglaises, et ces yeux bleus observaient attentivement ses enfants. Satisfaite de son examen, elle se permit de leur sourire, mais si son fils lui répondit, sa fille n'en fit rien. Melania aimait ses enfants, bien plus que les autres mères sang-purs, mais qu'elle fut sa déception lorsqu'elle comprit que sa fille ne lui ressemblait en rien. Aussi brune qu'elle était blonde, elle était le portrait craché de son époux. Une digne descendante de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black sans aucun doute. Ce détail n'empêchait pas Melania Black d'être fière de ses enfants, aussi bien de son fils qui avait hérité de ses yeux bleus, que de sa fille. Les bruits de pas du chef de famille retentirent soudain dans le hall et tous les membres de la maison appliquaient dès lors leurs masques de froideur.

- Arcturus, mon ami, nous sommes fin prêt à partir. Annonça son épouse.

- Bien, vous connaissez l'adresse, je présume.

Il fit signe à sa fille de lui saisir le bras, Melania l'imitant avec son fils, et ils disparurent aussitôt dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Lorsque l'horrible sensation d'écrasement et de tourbillon se dissipa, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle aperçu aussitôt sa tante se précipiter vers elle d'un pas enthousiaste, pour ne pas dire surexcité. La jeune fille chercha son père des yeux, mais vu que celui-ci s'était défilé dès qu'il avait vu sa sœur.

- Lâche, marmonna la jeune fille en soupirant.

- Lucretia, ma chérie ! Tu es su-blime ! Une vrai Lady, une vraie Black ! Dit sa tante fièrement en arrivant à son niveau. Mais ne reste donc pas dans la neige, tu vas attraper froid.

- Merci ma tante, vous me flattez. Comment vous portez-vous depuis le traditionnel banquet des Malefoy ? Demanda Lucretia en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur d'un autre manoir.

- Bien, bien. La boutique marche de mieux en mieux. Il faudra que tu y passes un de ces jours, tu dois bien avoir une sortie à Pré-au-lard de temps en temps ? Demanda Lycoris en conduisant son unique nièce dans le séjour où se trouvaient déjà de nombreuses personnes, dont Lucretia ignorait pour certains jusqu'à le nom.

La boutique que tenait Lycoris Black venait tout juste d'ouvrir il y a quelques semaines, dans le célèbre village de Pré-au-lard. C'était une boutique du nom de " JoyeuxTorchons", si ces souvenirs étaient exacts, à moins que ça ne soit " GaiChiffons". Peu importe, Lucretia ferait attention à ne pas dire le nom de la boutique, voilà tout. Elle avait l'habitude ...

- Je devrais en avoir une dans quelques semaines, je ferais mon possible, affirma la jeune fille en souriant. Mais vous savez, avec mes responsabilités, je suis débordée, et je ne peux toujours faire comme je le voudrais.

- Oui, je comprends, ton père m'a dit que tu avais été choisie pour être préfète cette année. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-il ? En tout cas, je suis très fière de toi !

- Merci ma tante, excusez-moi, je crois qu'on m'appelle. Oh, et il me semble avoir vu mon père vers la terrasse Sud.

- A plus tard mon ange, la salua Lycoris en se précipitant vers la fameuse terrasse, saluant les invités au passage.

Lucretia dissimula son soulagement d'échapper à sa tante et son sourire sadique à la perfection. Elle avait l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments. Elle savait son jeu d'actrice sans faille, tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu. Qui douterait de ses doucereux sourires, de ces belles paroles ? Personne voyons ! Lucretia était adorée de tous !

Dignement, elle saluait les personnes qu'elle croisait sur sa route, avec un sourire si elles étaient importantes, d'un hochement de tête si elles les jugeaient inférieures. Soudain, elle entendit une voix horripilante appeler son nom. Walburga, son horrible cousine éloignée ... Lucretia priait Merlin tout les jours pour qu'il dissuade ses parents de lui donner Walburga comme belle-sœur. Son petit-frère ne méritait pas Walburga. Le pire homme sur Terre ne méritait pas Walburga.

- Walburga, tu es splendide ! S'écria Lucretia en s'approchant d'un groupe d'adolescente. C'est de la véritable fourrure ?

- Évidemment. Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air un peu serré dans ta robe, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ? Demanda sournoisement sa cousine

Dit la baleine à la guêpe, ironisa intérieurement Lucretia. Celle-ci lui sourit hypocritement en lui disant que c'était fort possible. Même si dans tête tournaient déjà les pires vengeances imaginables. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître de sa colère. Devant les adultes, elle devait resté irréprochable, et Walburga le savait bien. Mais à Poudlard, oh à Poudlard cette garce le regretterait. Là-bas, tout le monde savait que c'était Lucretia qui était l'auteure des mésaventures qui arrivaient aux élèves l'ayant contrariée, mais comme disait son crétin de professeur de métamorphose, elle était innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Et cette robe, ce n'est pas celle de l'hiver dernier ? Ta famille aurait-elle des problèmes de budget ?

Une chose était sûre, la soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

Donnant congé à son elfe de maison qui venait de l'aider à défaire sa coiffure, Lucretia s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La soirée avait été une des pires qu'elle eut connu. Walburga avait été particulièrement insupportable, elle n'avait cessé de la critiquer. Évidemment, Orion avait eu un mal fou à se contenir, il ne comprenait pas comment faisait sa sœur pour supporter cette mégère qui était d'une laideur incroyable, alors qu'à ces yeux, sa sœur était ravissante. Mais il était jeune, il comprendrait avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais se fâcher ouvertement avec un Black, même si vous êtes vous même un Black.

Lucretia soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, la tête fixant le plafond. Après demain elle retournerait à Poudlard, et là ça serait bien pire encore. Là-bas, l'hypocrisie faisait partie de son quotidien. Ici, au moins dans sa chambre elle pouvait souffler. Un endroit où être elle-même, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Juste un.

Elle se roula sur elle-même, mais sentit quelque chose de dur sous elle. Étonnée, elle se releva, et découvrit un paquet emballé dans un morceau de soie vert et argent. Un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. Comment ? Elle se souvint de son frère s'asseyant sur son lit plutôt dans la soirée. Elle sourit et le déballant. Surprise, elle vit un livre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Orion de lui offrir de la lecture. Étrange ... Non, en le regardant attentivement, ce n'était pas un livre. La couverture était d'un cuir noir, décorée par de belles dorures et arabesques. Sur la tranche, il n'y avait aucun nom d'auteur. En faite, il n'y avait rien écrit. De plus en plus surprise, elle décida de l'ouvrir. Mais seule une page blanche, quoiqu'un peu jauni s'offrit à elle. Elle les tourna une à une, mais le même manège recommença. Le livre était vierge, parce que ce n'était pas un livre, réalisa t-elle. C'était un journal. Son frère lui offrait un journal intime. Une feuille tomba du livre, elle devait être coincée entre les pages.

Griffonnés dessus, se trouvaient ces quelques mots _" Il fut un temps où la magie régnait dans chaque élément. L'eau. La terre. Naquirent les arbres, devenant feuilles. Il fut un temps où la magie était dans chaque chose. Une baguette. Un livre. Tout deux descendant de l'arbre. Aujourd'hui encore, la magie peut réunir des âmes semblables, au delà du temps et de l'espace, encore faut-il le vouloir "_

- C'est ridicule, marmonna Lucretia en plaçant le papier sous la couverture, là où elle pensait qu'il devait se trouver. Des incantations de vieilles sorcières frapadingues !

Toute la nuit, elle fixa pourtant ce journal, qui semblait la narguer, mais elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à écrire ses pensées sur un bout de papier. Trop risqué. Trop pitoyable. Trop moldus. Finalement, elle se saisi d'une plume et écrivit.

_25 décembre 1940, 3h13._

_C'est ridicule. Pourquoi devrais-je te raconter ma vie, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire tas de feuilles. Et au fond, non seulement c'est risquer qu'on découvre qui je suis en réalité, mais en plus, qui ça intéresse ? Qui aurait envie de connaître le fond de ma pensée ? Alors pourquoi ma plume ne peux s'empêcher d'écrire sur cette page vierge ? Pourquoi ai-je ce besoin de dire au moins une fois ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Que pourras-tu pour moi ? Rien. Strictement rien. Tu ne peux que m'apporter des ennuis, rien de plus._

_C'est étrange, ce sentiment que j'ai lorsque je t'écris ses mots. Je crois que je m'attends presque à ce que tu répondes. Remarques le "tu". Peut-être est-ce du à un quelconque sort, tu dois bien être magique, non ? Mon frère n'achètes jamais rien de moldus, tu dois forcement être spécial. Là encore, je m'en fiches, ce n'est pas comme si j'ouvrirais ce journal de nouveau. J'écris juste pour faire plaisir à mon frère. Et ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi. Ou si peu._

_Pourquoi m'a t-il acheté ce journal, d'ailleurs ? Pense t-il que c'est parce que je n'ai personne à qui parler ? C'est faux, j'ai toujours une personne à qui parler. Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai ma famille. Et contrairement aux autres, nous sommes plutôt unis. A Poudlard, j'ai d'innombrables camarades qui prétendent aux statuts d'amies. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, les amies ne sont là que pour vous poignarder dans le dos. A part Minerva, mais elle c'est différent. J'ai également des admirateurs, des courtisans comme dit ma mère, intéressés par ma famille plus que par moi-même. Tu vois journal, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai tout ce dont une fille peut rêver, une famille, de l'argent, une renommée. Des prétendants, même si nous sommes loin des livres d'amour que lit ma mère, des camarades. J'ai tout. J'ai tout ..._

_Mais au fond, mon frère a peut-être raison. Je suis seule. On m'a demandé d'être parfaite pour pardonner le fait que je sois une fille. Alors je suis parfaite. Je sais que personne ne peut rien dire sur moi, je suis irréprochable. Je retourne bientôt à Poudlard, où je serais la reine des filles de mon année et de ma maison. Elles ne sont pas mes amies, je n'ai pas d'amies. L'amitié n'existe pas, il n'y a que de l'hypocrisie dans mon monde._

_Saches, Journal, que je n'écrirais plus. C'était le seul mot que tu auras de moi. Juste pour faire plaisir à mon frère. Juste pour ça._

_L.B_

* * *

><p>La neige tombait doucement sur le château de Poudlard, le lac noir était recouvert de glace et si l'on s'en approchait on pouvait voir le calamar géant nager calmement. La vieille cabane du garde chasse, qui faisait plus office de monument des temps anciens qu'autre chose, plus aucun garde chasse n'avait accepté de dormir dans cette bicoque depuis un certain Rubeus Hagrid. Pourtant cette petite maison avait du charme, nonobstant les ronces qui l'entourait. Le regard océan qui était posé dessus se déplaça jusqu'aux montagnes qui entouraient l'école. Le paysage était d'un blanc immaculé et aucune tache ne venait salir ce tableau. On pouvait comparer cela à l'apparence de la jeune femme qui était assise à un rebord de fenêtre et qui analysait d'un air agacé l'extérieur. Elle secoua sa longue crinière blonde pale et posa ses pieds dénudés sur le parquet frais de la salle commune de sa maison. Sa peau d'un blanc laiteux contrastait avec ses lèvres rouges et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rassit puis attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main :" Notre combat" De Ronald Weasley, la blonde lâcha un juron puis envoya balader le livre un peu plus loin qui s'écrasa contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle l'avait déjà lu, et bon sang qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être gavant, qu'est-ce qui le rendait si spécial ce papy? Il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, et ensuite? Elle était la meilleure amie de personne, et elle s'en portait bien, du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait bien croire. Elle secoua à nouveau sa masse de cheveux blonds puis regarda d'un air las l'horloge qui était accrochée au dessus de la cheminée, elle indiquait huit heures et demi, il n'était pas si tôt que ça, alors pourquoi devait-elle attendre cet abruti? Un petite voix lui souffla la réponse dans sa tête:<p>

"Parce que tu l'attends toujours, parce que tu attends toujours, tu passes ta vie à attendre et les autres, mais personne ne t'attendra, _jamais_."

Pourtant elle était _heureuse_. Hayley Ladwig était considérée comme une des plus belles filles de l'école Poudlard. Tout le monde l'admirait, pour son naturel, pour sa fraicheur, pour sa répartie qui faisait souvent rire beaucoup de monde. Mais que diraient donc toutes ces personnes si ils voyaient la vrai Hayley, celle qui s'amusait à poignarder les gens dans le dos, celle qui mentait à longueur de temps et qui n'avait plus vraiment de véritables amis. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, une peste, une peste solitaire qui tentait de s'inventer une vie pour ne pas s'avouer que la sienne était vide de sens, vide de chaleur humaine. Il y avait deux Hayley, mais malgré tout les efforts qu'elle employait pour faire disparaitre celle qui se sentait seule, elle n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'elle était seule, celle qui avait tout un tas d'amis, d'admirateurs, de larbins n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge que tout le monde suivait aveuglement, à croire que tout le monde était aussi stupide qu'elle.

Au bout d'une seconde heure, qu'elle avait passé à soigneusement manucurer ses ongles de mains et de doigts de pieds, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers, il arrivait enfin. Elle se leva, secoua ses cheveux pour qu'ils se place de manière correcte sur ses épaules et dans le bas de son dos puis patienta, debout à côté du grand sapin qui s'élevait dans la pièce rouge et or. Elle finit par apercevoir des pieds sur les marches menant aux dortoirs et vit enfin son meilleur ami: Kurt Hedeen. Il lui sourit et termina de descendre les escaliers.

"Joyeux Noël!" S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. "T'as bien dormit?" Demanda-t-elle pendant que Kurt déposait un bisous sur sa joue pour la saluer.

"A toi aussi!" Lança-t-il sans répondre à la seconde question de la jeune femme.

A la place il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers la montagne de cadeau qui était étalée autour du sapin.

"Ouvrons nos cadeaux!" S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par la main pour la faire assoir sur lui.

Kurt était très tactile comme garçon et Hayley se félicitait de ne pas être prude parce que sinon elle rougirait tout le temps. Il posait toujours ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirait toujours sur ses genoux et elle ne savait pas vraiment si il faisait ça parce qu'il était naturellement comme ça ou parce qu'il s'amusait à conserver l'image qu'ils donnaient. Pour beaucoup leur amitié n'était qu'une façade et ils étaient en fait amoureux l'un de l'autre. Certains malades avaient même écrit des fiction sur eux, mais aucune ne semblait bien réelle. En tout cas, ils avaient raison sur un point, cette amitié n'était pas réelle, bien sur Hayley appréciait Kurt, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux, ils cherchaient juste une chose, utiliser la notoriété de l'autre. Ils se rendaient service en quelque sorte et puis même si Kurt n'était pas vraiment présent pour elle, il avait au moins la qualité d'être gentil avec elle. Parfois elle se sentait mal de lui mentir à longueur de temps mais avait-elle le choix?

"Regarde tout ces cadeaux, rien que ça, ça vient de nos admirateurs." Kurt accompagna ses paroles d'un large geste de la main pour lui montrer les deux tas qui étaient devant eux.

Hayley ressentait de la fierté en voyant cela, tant de choses pour elle alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas les trois quart de ces personnes. Mais en même temps elle ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur, ce tas était plus gros que celui dans lequel il y avait les cadeaux de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle soupira et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux avec un enthousiasme exagéré. Elle reçut tout un tas de choses inutiles comme des produits de beauté, des jeux de farces et attrapes, des livres qu'elle ne pris même pas la peine de regarder, elle détestait lire, tout un tas de lettres d'admiration, certaines l'insultait. Elle mis ces dernières de côté, c'était toujours assez drôle, même si au final elle finissait toujours par se sentir triste.

"Regarde, j'ai reçut un string!" S'exclama Kurt en brandissant fièrement un morceau de tissu rose devant le visage de son amie.

Hayley eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le bout de ficelle, déjà la couleur ne présageait rien de bon, rose fushia mais le pire restait la forme du sous vêtement. C'était une tête d'éléphant, et elle arrivait très bien à imaginer à quoi servait la trompe. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'expression de dégout qui s'étalait sur son visage et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers son camarade, il attendait sa réaction, et semblait particulièrement fier de son nouveau... String.

"C'est... intéressant." Dit-elle en affichant un large sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. "Quelle horreur, je vais vomir" Pensa-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur ses cadeaux.

Elle se pencha pour attraper les cadeaux qui étaient posés un peu plus loin et sur lesquels il y avait son nom d'inscrit. C'était ceux qui venait de ses "amis". Elle saisit le plus gros et fut plutôt contente d'y trouver des vêtements, elle n'en avait jamais assez, les autres contenaient des gadgets moldus, des Blue-Ray, des vielles compilations de musiques, et quelques livres. Quand elle pensait que même ses amis ne connaissait pas ses gouts... Enfin si, ils les connaissaient, mais ils étaient faux.

"Tiens, ça c'est de ma part!" Lança Kurt en lui donnant une boite plate.

Hayley le remercia et l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit un bracelet en argent, tout simple, discret, il était magnifique et au plus profond d'elle, elle sentit quelque chose bouger. Peut-être que Kurt n'était pas ami avec elle juste parce qu'elle était belle et populaire, et pas du tout modeste.

"Merci." Souffla-t-elle avant l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle lui tendit son cadeau et il s'extasia pendant quelques minutes sur les gants de Quidditch qu'elle lui avait offert, il avait intérêt à s'extasier, elle les avait payé plutôt chers. Lorsqu'il eu fini de la remercier encore et encore et de la serrer dans ses bras à lui en rompre les côtes, elle pu commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux en provenance de sa famille. Elle découvrit donc que ses cousines Gabrielle et Amelia, ainsi que leur frère Lucas lui avait envoyé un petit chat roux clair qu'elle avait l'obligation de nommer par elle même. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait aucune inspiration pour les prénoms et qu'elle finissait toujours par donner des prénoms...louches aux animaux.

"Comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler?" Demanda-t-elle au chaton en le portant au niveau de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Il va pas te répondre, c'est un chat. Les chats ne parlent pas." Lança Kurt d'un ton moqueur avant de recommencer à brosser ses cheveux châtains plutôt foncés avec la nouvelle brosse qu'il venait de recevoir.

Hayley lui tira la langue puis reporta son attention sur la petite boule de poil, elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un...

"Legolas!" S'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter son ami qui s'arracha quelques un de ses précieux cheveux.

"T'as vraiment le chic pour trouver des noms pourri toi. Ton hiboux s'appelle comment déjà?" Demanda-t-il en rangeant sa brosse.

"Elvis Presley." Répondit-elle simplement en lui souriant d'un air enjoué. "Et j'ai un corbeau qui s'appelle Dark Vador si tu veux tout savoir!"

Kurt murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de se jeter sur le peu de cadeau non déballés qu'il lui restait. Hayley soupira puis posa le petit chat sur ses genoux avant d'attraper son prochain cadeau. C'était de la part de son cousin Mark et de son oncle Jonathan, elle fut ravie de trouver une nouvelle coque pour son portable, elle était rose pale presque beige avec des petites fleurs bleu pastels et vertes dessus. Elle saisit ensuite celui que ses parents lui avaient envoyés, elle pris d'abord la lettre qui était accrochées dessus puis la lut:

_Sweetie,_

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard, et qu'il y a beaucoup de neige, parce que nous savons que tu adores les Noëls enneigés. Poudlard est toujours magnifique au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas pouvoir rentrer pour Noël, et je te promet que l'an prochain on passera un Noël en famille, rien que tout les trois. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes, que le travaille nous prend beaucoup de temps, et oui, s'occuper des affaires étrangères pour le ministère de la magie nous oblige à voyager beaucoup, mais s'il te plait ne nous en veut pas d'accord? Après tout, tu es avec tout tes amis et tu dois t'amuser comme une petite folle, il doit y avoir une super ambiance dans les dortoirs la nuit. Vous faites des petites soirées entre copines? Nous, il fait un temps radieux en Égypte et on te promet de te rapporter tout pleins de choses, en attendant voilà des attrapes touristes._

_Papa et Maman qui t'aiment très fort._

Haylay sourit tellement la lettre de ses parents était pitoyable, ils lui disaient la même chose depuis des années, et ils n'avaient toujours pas fêtés Noël ensembles. Quand à l'ambiance dans les dortoirs, étant toute seule il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Elle lança la lettre dans la cheminée et ouvrit le colis de ses parents. Elle y trouva en effet, des bibelots souvenirs, les même que l'an dernier en vérité. Elle pourra les utiliser comme cadeaux pour les élèves qui lui avait envoyés des belles choses. Elle n'était pas égoïste, si on lui offrait quelque chose, elle aimait bien rendre la pareille.

"Il te reste un paquet Hayley." Fit remarquer Kurt avant de la pousser gentiment pour pouvoir se lever et jeter tout les papiers dans le feux.

La blonde regarda d'un air douteux le paquet rectangulaire et plat qui restait sous l'arbre. Il avait la forme d'un livre et rien que de penser qu'elle avait déjà reçu une pile de livre qui faisait presque sa taille lui donnait la nausée. Elle se leva et épousseta son short avant de se baisser pour attraper le paquet. Elle le retourna entre ses doigts fins et l'observa sous tout les angles, le papier avait été mis complétement n'importe comment mais étrangement l'objet semblait vieux. Hayley décida de ne pas l'ouvrir, seul Merlin savait quel stupide livre se cachait sous cet emballage en papier Kraft et il allait rester le seul à le savoir. La blonde s'approcha de la cheminée avec la ferme intention de le lancer dedans mais stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de nom sur le cadeau, à part le sien. Ne signait-on pas normalement? La curiosité l'emporta sur sa répulsion pour les bouquins et elle déchira le papier avant de le lancer dans les flammes. Elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur un livre, ce qui la surprit fut l'absence de titre sur la première de couverture, il n'y avait pas plus de nom sur la tranche, ni d'écritures au dos. Le bouquin était plutôt épais et lourd, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait pleins de pages et donc pleins de mots, de quoi la rebuter totalement mais Hayley l'ouvrit tout de même, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait besoin de le feuilleter. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et fut surprise de ne pas trouver la moindre écriture, elle tourna les pages, elles étaient toutes vierges, pas un mot, pas un dessin, rien. Vide, le livre était vide. Elle le referma d'un coup sec, agacée, et fut surprise de voir une feuille tomber sur le sol, elle se baissa pour l'attraper et lut à haute ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus:

_" Il fut un temps où la magie régnait dans chaque élément. L'eau. La terre. Naquit les arbres, devenant feuilles. Il fut un temps où la magie était dans chaque chose. Une baguette. Un livre. Tout deux descendant de l'arbre. Aujourd'hui encore, la magie peut réunir des âmes semblables, au delà du temps et de l'espace, encore faut-il le vouloir "_

"C'est quoi ce bordel? C'est qui le taré qui m'a donner ça? C'est du foutage de gueule." Murmura-t-elle. " Je vais manger ce papier pour la peine!" Pensa-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda le papier, et son air de vieux parchemin des année 1930 elle eu un haut le cœur, pas question de se rendre malade. Elle le glissa juste sous la couverture, il devait certainement se trouver là avant qu'elle ne jette le pavé par terre. Lorsqu'elle le referma elle caressa malgré elle la couverture en cuir noire du livre, il y avait de belles dorures et des arabesques, le livre était vieux, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, elle pouvait facilement voir la poussière entre les dorures et la couverture semblait terne. Mais étrangement elle trouvait le livre beau, c'était bien une première. Elle le rouvrit soudainement pour voir si quelque chose apparaissait dedans, mais rien. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais qui pouvais bien lui offrir un journal intime? Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle racontait déjà sa vie à toute l'école et même quand elle ne la racontait pas les gens se débrouillaient pour tout savoir, jusqu'aux plus insignifiants détails.

"Alors c'était quoi ce dernier cadeau?" Demanda Kurt qui était allé poser ses affaires dans son dortoir.

"Rien qu'un journal intime de la part de je ne sais qui." Répondit Hayley sans détacher son regard du journal.

Elle passa devant son ami pour aller ranger le journal dans sa table de nuit, les elfes montraient le reste plus tard. Elle entra dans sa chambre, suivie de près par Legolas qui alla immédiatement se lover sur son lit. Hayley ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis le referma, elle pouvait bien marquer un petit truc dedans, juste pour l'avoir utilisé. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et attrapa une plume et de l'encre. Elle ouvrit ensuite le journal et commença à écrire sur la deuxième page:

_25 décembre 2041, 10h47_

_Je ne devrais pas écrire. Je ne devrais vraiment pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris une plume pour commencer à griffonner ici. Je me suis juste dis que si j'écrivais dedans, peut-être tu répondrait, je te tutoies hein, tu m'en veut pas, on est plus au vingtième siècle, on ne vouvoie plus tout le monde, je peux bien te parler comme si t'étais mon ami. De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de te parler, je veux dire, j'ai tout un tas d'amis. Des tonnes et des tonnes, et en plus de ça je suis la fille la plus adulée de l'école toute entière (à part les coincés du fion, eux, ils restent en colonie), je suis également la plus belle, et la plus modeste comme tu le vois. Donc, tout ça pour dire que je peux parler à qui je veux, et tout le monde connait ma vie, parce que ma vie est passionnante... _

_Non mais je rêve, je mens même à un journal, ma pauvre fille, tu dérailles carrément. D'accord, je vais énoncer une vérité, je ne suis pas populaire pour ce que je suis. Par Merlin, je vais être obligée de te cacher parce que il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un le sache, je suis et je resterais la reine de l'école. C'est mon titre, ma couronne. Je ne perdrais pas ça et je ne me le ferais surement pas voler! _

_Bref, je m'égare, comme toujours. Mais je suis curieuse, tu est forcément ensorcelé (rien que la phrase de vieille sorcière frapadingue en témoigne), du coup tu dois porter une trace... Genre, tu dois savoir qui est la dernière personne qui t'as touché non? Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui t'as donné à moi pour Noël. Je voudrais au moins le remercier, même si c'est un cadeau de merde (ne le prend pas mal, j'ai rien contre toi). Mais tu sais quoi Polochon (tu permets que je te donne un p'tit nom?)? Je ne réécrirais plus sur toi, en plus tu dois te sentir sale (déjà que tes pages sont toutes jaunies... Sérieux, t'es crade). _

_A jamais._

_H.L._

Hayley se redressa sur son lit pour observer la page sur laquelle son écriture ronde et détaché s'étalait mais elle lâcha le livre lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses mots étaient écrit avec une écriture allongée et attachée... _Une écriture de vieille_.

_**C'est quoi ce bordel!** Qui m'espionne, je vous préviens, j'ai vu tout les James Bond et tout un tas de films avec Bruce Lee, Jackie Chang et tout les autres, j'ai même vu pas mal d'épisodes de NCIS où ils se battent! Si je vous trouve sale pervers je vous refais la tête au carré._

_Ps: J'avais raison, ce journal est ensorcelé, et comme je suis polie je vais juste demander:_

_T'es qui (ou quoi)?_

La blonde referma la journal d'un coup sec, faisant voler de la poussière en même temps puis le rouvrit pour voir si son texte avait disparu. Il était toujours là, ce qui signifiait que c'était quelqu'un qui communiquait avec elle et non pas le journal. Elle devait donc attendre que cette personne réponde, tout cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Mais elle allait devoir cacher ce journal, et bien le cacher.

* * *

><p>Fini pour ce premier chapitre. Alors, j'ai pleins de questions auxquelles vous pourrez me répondre dans vos reviews. Le fait d'avoir deux héroïnes ne vous a pas trop déstabiliser ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Hayley ? Et Lucretia ? Vos impressions sur ce début de fiction ?<p>

Ah et autres choses, on abandonne pas nos fictions pour autant ! N'ayez crainte !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton qui fait sourire les auteurs !

Tchou' !


	2. Chapter 2: 5 Janvier

**Bonjour, bonjour, ici Mila :D**

A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront postés tout les mercredis (en principe). Et pour répondre aux principales questions qui ont été posées dans les review, parce que je suppose que même les lecteurs fantômes se posent des questions même si ils n'arrivent apparemment pas à s'exprimer:

**Qui écrit quoi?:** Rukie écrit les parties sur Lucretia et je m'occupe de la vie d'Hayley. On fait donc moitié moitié (en gros) pour chaques chapitre, ce n'est pas un chapitre sur deux.

**Combien y aura-t-il de chapitres?:** Huuumm. C'est une très bonne question, tellement bonne que personne ne peut y répondre. Elle fera plus de dix chapitres, c'est clair et net. Mais je serais incapable de donner un chiffre ou même une approximation. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Comment le truc du journal fonctionne?: AHAHA, you wish you know! Comme si j'allais vous le dire mouhahahaha :D

Si vous avez d'autres questions je vous en pris.

Bon, il faut aussi remercier les revieweuses :D: **Zoda, N'etoile, Constance Alinor, Eve, Alicedanslalune & Miiliie.** Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer, mais s'il vous plait, n'en faites pas une habitude ;).

Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>

**5 Janvier.**

"Observez la position de Jupiter par rapport à Vénus. Je veux que vous vous en inspiriez pour un dessin de la position des planètes, en le centrant sur ces deux astres" Lança le professeur d'astronomie à ses élèves, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Hayley qui commençait à sérieusement piquer du nez.

Elle changea de position pour tenter de ne pas s'endormir mais les cours d'astronomie avaient lieux à minuit et étaient bien trop barbants pour qu'elle puisse s'y intéresser. Elle préférait les cours de sortilèges, de défenses contre les forces du mal, ou encore l'étude des runes. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout l'astronomie, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quel était l'intérêt de rester allongé en haut d'une tour pour regarder les planètes, un planétarium aurait fait l'affaire.

"T'endors pas Hayley" Murmura une voix dans son oreille

La blonde se tourna pour faire face à une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux roux flamboyants : Madyson Berry.

"Mais je suis fatiguée" Gémit-elle.

"Tu n'as qu'à pas rester debout le soir pour lire ce vieux livre" Répondit Madyson en lui souriant gentiment.

Hayley soupira. Elle avait raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle surveille si elle recevait une quelconque réponse. Malheureusement, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle avait essayer de savoir qui était le malade qui arrivait à voir ce qu'elle écrivait et elle n'avait encore reçut aucune réponse. C'était assez frustrant et elle hésitait à écrire de nouveau dedans de peur que le journal soit connecté avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Mademoiselle Lawdig! J'aimerais comprendre comment vous faîtes pour regarder le ciel les yeux fermés."

Hayley lança un regard noir vers le professeur puis lui tourna le dos. Elle avait envie de retourner dans son dortoir et se jeter dans son lit à baldaquin et non rester ici à faire semblant de regarder des étoiles. Si seulement elle avait acheter ce planétarium plutôt que ce nouveau sac... La prochaine fois qu'elle irait sur le chemin de traverse, elle se le payerait! En espérant qu'elle ait assez de sous d'ici là.

Vers une heure et demie du matin, le cours pris fin et Hayley pu enfin rejoindre la salle commune des griffondors. Elle entra discrètement dans son dortoir puis se dirigea vers son lit en faisant attention de ne pas se cogner les doigts de pieds contre les lits. Elle était suivie par Madyson qui se cogna apparemment le pied contre un lit puisqu'elle poussa un grognement de douleur étouffé. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son lit, Hayley se changea puis se coucha en prenant bien soin de fermer les rideaux autour d'elle. La blonde souleva ensuite son matelat pour pouvoir glisser sa main dessous et attraper le vieux journal noir. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit, mais fut déçue de n'y voir aucun mot. Elle se décida donc à reparler au journal.

_5 Janvier 2042, 01h47._

_Et oui, une année de plus ... Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je dois savoir qui tu es ! Ca commence un peu à m'intriger, et comme je suis assez curieuse, je voulais savoir qui tu étais. J'ai lu ce que tu avais marqué ( après avoir péter un câble. Je sais j'aurais du lire avant de m'exciter comme ça) et je suppose que tu as des "problèmes" assez proches des miens. Je mets entre guillements parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit réellement un problème. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir traité de sale pervers, je pense que t'es plutôt une fille, euh ... BL ( je préfèrais Polochon mais bon). Un dernier truc qui me chiffonne, 1940...? T'avais fumé un truc avant d'écrire dans ce journal ? Parce qu'on est en 2042 là. Bref, je suis un peu perdue, j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes BL. _

_Merci. _

_LH, ( ouais, tu sauras pas mon prénom tant que je saurais pas le tien ! Je suis une gamine et j'en suis fière)_

Hayley regerma le journal en priant pour que le lendemain au réveil, il y ait une réponse.

0O0O0O0O0O0O

Lorsque Lucretia s'était réveillée le matin de Noël, elle n'avait tout d'abord pas fait attention au cadeau de son frère. C'était déjà oublié pour elle, elle se l'était promis, elle ne l'ouvrirait plus. Avec grâce, elle se plaça devant son miroir doré et se mit à brosser doucement ces cheveux noirs pour leur donner un air présentable avant d'enfiler un peignoir de soie et de descendre pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Bien dormit, Lucretia ? Lui demanda sa mère lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger

- Mon sommeil a été on ne peut plus réparateur, mère. Et le vôtre ?

- Agréable.

Son père entra dans la pièce à son tour, d'une démarche élégante, embrassa la jour de sa femme puis celle de sa fille, et s'assit à côté de cette dernière. Bientôt suivit d'Orion qui contenait mal son impatience. Exaspéré, son père permit alors l'ouverture des cadeaux. Aussitôt, après un claquement de doigt d'un des elfes de maisons, apparurent deux tas plutôt conséquent de paquets. Leurs elfes avaient pris l'habitude de trier les présents selon les expéditeurs, d'un côté ceux de la famille proches et des "amis", et de l'autre, ceux qui voulaient à tous prix se faire bien voir.

Lucretia sortit de son peignoir trois paquets, qu'elle demanda à sa mère d'agrandir à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle avait dû, pour les transporter facilement, demander aux vendeurs de les réduire et n'étant pas majeure, elle ne pouvait leur rendre leur taille par elle-même.

- Joyeux Noël, père, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet qui contenait une chevalière marquée aux armoiries des Blacks. Elle avait du pour faire faire cette bague contacter le meilleur bijoutier d'Europe, et même si ça lui avait coûté une fortune, le résultat en valait la peine.

- Merci Lucretia. Elle est très réussie, elle vient de KityrollStreet, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle puisse chauffer un peu lorsque vous avez oublié quelque chose, comme un Rapeltout en quelque sorte. Je me suis dit qu'avec tout le travail que vous aviez en ce moment, ça vous serrez utile ...

Son père lança un regard appréciateur à son cadeau, il était étonnamment de bonne humeur. C'était rare qu'il soit si démonstratif, ça inquiéta un peu la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas normal, il avait du apprendre une bonne nouvelle lors du repas de la veille. Elle tendit ensuite son cadeau à sa mère qui était en train d'admirer la parure offerte par Orion.

- Tenez mère, joyeux Noël !

Après avoir pris l'objet, sa mère déballa l'imposant paquet avec un telle élégance que l'on aurait dit une reine aux yeux de sa fille. La belle femme fut visiblement ravie de voir un ancien jeu d'échec et ses pièces en or.

- Cet échiquier a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, précisa la jeune fille, et les pièces ont été fabriquées par le gobelin Carrap's le Vieux.

- Ces gobelins et leurs noms ridicules, se moqua Orion.

- A Rowena Serdaigle ? Mais ... Je croyais que tous les effets personnels des fondateurs avaient été mis dans un musée ! S'exclama sa mère surprise

- Tu ne t'es pas fait arnaquée au moins ? Demanda son père, septique lui aussi.

- Non, assura Lucretia un peu vexée du manque de confiance que lui accordait parfois son père, j'ai demandé au propriétaire de jeter le sort permettant de faire apparaitre le nom du propriétaire précédent de l'objet. De plus, vous remarquerez qu'il est de toute évidence très vieux malgré le sort de conservation qu'il y a dessus, et qu'il y a un aigle gravé de l'autre côté du plateau, symbole et signature de Rowena.

- Tu l'as trouvé sur l'allée des embrumes ? Questionna de nouveau son père. Chez Barjow et Beurk ?

- Je ne m'abaisse pas à aller voir ces malotrus ! S'indigna la jeune fille, certes ces vendeurs avaient toujours de objets authentiques, mais c'étaient de véritables voleurs au niveau des prix. Disons que l'on trouve toujours ce que l'on veut quand on sait où chercher ...

Lucretia avait effectivement gagné au fil des années un bon nombre de relations, tant à Poudlard qu'ailleurs, de la plus haute à la plus basse. Elle avait par un heureux hasard entendu dire que des sorciers avaient retrouvé l'échiquier de la grande Dame, et qu'il allait être mis aux enchères sur l'allée des embrumes. Elle avait durant les vacances réussi à mettre la main sur le propriétaire et avait plus ou moins marchandé. Les gens ne se méfiaient jamais assez d'elle, sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme, et ils ne se rendaient compte que trop tard qu'ils s'étaient fait manipuler en beauté. Non seulement elle avait obtenu un objet de valeur historique d'une grande importance, mais en plus, elle ne l'avait payé qu'un dixième du prix que ce crétin aurait pu en tirer, il devait bien se mordre la baguette maintenant !

- En tout cas, merci ! C'est un magnifique cadeau !

Satisfaite, Lucretia offrit enfin son dernier paquet à son jeune frère. Il l'a regarda les yeux ébahis, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr tu n'as pas encore le droit de l'emmener à Poudlard cette année, mais rien ne t'empêche de t'entrainer pour l'année prochaine, lui dit gentiment sa sœur

Il ouvrit le paquet précipitamment et sortit un beau balais de l'emballage.

- Un comète 180 ! Whoua !

- Orion, un peu de tenue, gronda son père

- Le meilleur sur le marché pour le moment. Reprit Lucretia malgré la réprimande de son père

- Regarde, dit sa mère à Orion, il y a même tes initiales gravés dessus en lettres dorés !

- Melania ne l'encourageait pas ! Soupira son père

Lucretia sourit, ses cadeaux avaient fait plaisir, et tant mieux vu la légèreté de sa bourse actuelle, ses galions l'ayant lâchement abandonnés. Mais ça en valait la peine, rien qu'à voir le sourire heureux de son petit frère. A son tour, elle ouvrit ses cadeaux, un nécessaire de potion de grande qualité, un livre sur la mythologie sorcière, une nouvelle cage pour Ramsès son corbeau, une nouvelle robe de chez Madame Guipure de la part de sa mère, et une autre, un modèle unique fait pour elle de sa tante, des plumes et des parchemins de bonnes qualités, un jeu de bavboules en or, une gourmette de la part de son père, un collier particulièrement horrible de la part de Walburga. Que lui avait offert Lucretia déjà ? Ah oui, un livre pour fabriquer des filtres de beauté et une recette de potion laxatif.

- Comme ça, elle ferait peut-être moins chier, se dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement.

Elle ouvrit ensuite divers objets inutiles, affreux ou peu intéressants qu'elle mit de côtés, venant des personnes de Poudlard qui voulaient se faire bien voir, et enfin, un carton plein de trou de la part de son frère. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne lui avait-il pas offert un cadeau ?

Elle l'ouvrit et fut stupéfaite d'y voir un chaton. Il semblait la regardait d'un air particulièrement dédaigneux comme s'il était plus important qu'elle. Orion avait bien choisi en tout cas, son poil noir, ses yeux gris faisait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

- Il est très beau ... Commenta sa mère

Le chaton sembla appréciait la critique puisque se leva fièrement en bombant ce qu'il lui servait de torse.

- Et humble avec ça. Se moqua Lucretia. Alors comment vais-je t'appeler ? C'est un mâle ou une femelle en fait ? Demanda t-elle à son frère

- Aucune idée.

- Il faudrait un nom qui aille aux deux, voyons ... Eros ? C'est le nom grec de cupidon, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Pourquoi pas Apollon, n'est-ce pas le dieu de la beauté ? Proposa sa mère

- Si, mais tu sais qu'on raconte qu'il était gay ? De plus, même s'il était le dieu de la beauté, Cupidon restait le plus beau des dieux car étant androgyne, il avait la beauté d'une femme et d'un homme. Et vu qu'on ignore le sexe de monsieur l'humble, Eros serra parfait !

- Alors va pour Eros, j'espère que Ramsès et lui vont s'entendre.

Lucretia approuva, et quelques heures plus tard, monta dans sa chambre, suivi de ses cadeaux, portaient par des elfes. Elle remarqua le journal que lui avait offert son frère, c'était étrange tout de même, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Orion d'offrir plusieurs cadeaux.

Précautionneusement, elle s'avança vers celui-ci. Elle tendit la main pour toucher la couverture, la retira hésitante, pour finalement l'ouvrit. Étonnée, elle vit non pas le message qu'elle avait écrit la veille, mais un autre écrit d'une écriture horrible à son goût, ronde et détachée. Elle lâcha le livre, horrifiée, en comprenant qu'une personne avait surement ce qu'elle avait écrit puisque ce qu'il y avait dans le sien n'était visiblement pas d'elle. Qu'allait t-elle faire, il ne fallait pas que les gens sachent ce qu'elle avait écrit, c'était mauvais pour elle, très mauvais !

Curieuse malgré tout, elle se baissa pour ramasser le livre et lut le message.

" 25 décembre 2041" Déjà, la personne ayant écrit était soit folle, soit avait un problème avec la date. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ...

" Je ne devrais pas écrire. Je ne devrais vraiment pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pris une plume pour commencer à griffonner ici. Je me suis juste dis que si j'écrivais dedans, peut-être tu répondrais, je te tutoies hein, tu m'en veut pas, on est plus au vingtième siècle, on ne vouvoie plus tout le monde, je peux bien te parler comme si t'étais mon ami."

Elle paniqua, si justement, on était au vingtième siècle !

" De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de te parler, je veux dire, j'ai tout un tas d'amis. Des tonnes et des tonnes, et en plus de ça je suis la fille la plus adulée de l'école toute entière (à part les coincés du fion, euh, ils restent en colonie), je suis également la plus belle, et la plus modeste comme tu le vois. Donc, tout ça pour dire que je peux parler à qui je veux, et tout le monde connaît ma vie, parce que ma vie est passionnante...

Non mais je rêve, je mens même à un journal, ma pauvre fille, tu déraille carrément. D'accord, je vais énoncer une vérité, je ne suis pas populaire pour ce que je suis. Par merlin, je vais être obligée de te cacher parce que il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un le sache, je suis et je resterais la reine de l'école. C'est mon titre, ma couronne. Je ne perdrais pas ça et je ne me le ferais sûrement pas volé! "

Merlin, et cette manière de parler, quel manque de politesse ! Et puis pour qui se prenait cette fille, il n'y avait personne à Poudlard qui pouvait prétendre au titre de reine sans lui demander son accord ! C'était vrai après tout, elle était Lucretia Black, fille la plus appréciée, respectée non seulement des Serpentards, mais également des autres maisons. Bon, les sang-de-bourbes ne comptaient pas, ils ne devraient même pas mettre les pieds à Poudlard !

" Bref, je m'égare, comme toujours. Mais je suis curieuse, tu est forcément ensorcelé (rien que la phrase de vieille sorcière frapadingue en témoigne), du coup tu dois porter un trace... "

La phrase de la vieille sorcière frapadingue ? N'étais-ce pas le bout de papier qu'elle avait été tenter de jeté la veille ? Cette fille avait donc bien le même journal qu'elle ?

" Genre, tu dois savoir qui est la dernière personne qui t'as touché non? Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui t'as donné à moi pour Noël. Je voudrais au moins le remercier, même si c'est un cadeau de merde (ne le prend pas mal, j'ai rien contre toi). Mais tu sais quoi Polochon (tu permets que je te donne un p'tit nom?)? Je ne réécrirais plus sur toi, en plus tu dois te sentir sale (déjà que tes pages sont toutes jaunies... Sérieux, t'es crade). "

En plus cette fille avait l'air idiote, bien sûr que chaque objet avait une trace, il suffisait juste de connaître la formule comme elle l'avait fait pour l'échiquier de Rowena. Bon d'accord, elle était loin d'être connue vu qu'elle penchait un peu dans la magie noire mais tout de même ! Et cette familiarité, et cette chose là, ce nom ridicule, Polochon ! Crade ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Le journal était très propre pourtant, le sien en tout cas l'était.

" H.L." H.L ? Qui était cette HL ? Helga Lestrange ? Hortense Londubat ?

Surprise, elle vit un autre texte apparaître, l'écriture était la même, quoi que visiblement plus paniquée.

" C'est quoi ce bordel! Qui m'espionne, je vous préviens, j'ai vu tout les James Bond et tout un tas de films avec Bruce Lee, Jackie Chang et tout les autres, j'ai même vu pas mal d'épisodes de NCIS où ils se battent! Si je vous trouve sale pervers je vous refait la tête au carré."

Non mais cette fille était une vraie malade, d'une part elle s'immisçait dans SON journal, elle lisait SA vie privée, et elle se permettait de lui demander des comptes ? Et puis c'était qui ce James Blonde ? Bond ou elle ne savait quoi. Bruce Lee ? Un descendant de la famille Lee peut-être, mais quel rapport ici ? Et ce Jackie, un descendant de la famille chinoise Chang ? Par contre cette organisation, ou elle ne savait quoi NCIS ... Oui, cette fille devait être folle, parce qu'elle ne comprenait décidément rien à son charabia. Et puis, c'était elle la sale pervers, on a pas idée d'écrire dans le journal des autres !

" Ps: J'avais raison, ce journal est ensorcelé, et comme je suis polie je vais juste demander: T'es qui (ou quoi)? "

Vraiment, cette histoire lui déplaisait, elle lui déplaisait même beaucoup. Qui que soit cette HL, elle pouvait toujours attendre, elle ne lui répondrait pas. Et si elle la retrouvait, et elle la retrouverait, c'était certain, c'était elle qui allait lui faire la tête au carrée. On ne traite pas Lucretia Black ainsi, on ne fouille pas dans les secrets de Lucretia Black !

D'un pas énervée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, ouvrit sans frapper et lui pointa le journal.

- C'est quoi CA !

- Un livre ? Demanda Orion étonné

- Je sais que c'est un livre, enfin, un journal, mais je te demande pourquoi tu m'as offert cette chose !

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ? Questionna t-il stupéfait. Je n'ai jamais vu ce livre ou journal, comme tu veux, de ma vie.

Stupéfaite, elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Ça ne vient pas de toi ?

- Non.

- Mais alors de qui ?

- J'en sais rien, regarde dans l'emballage où tu l'as trouvé, il doit bien avoir une carte.

Non, il n'y avait pas de carte, elle l'aurait vu, mais il valait sûrement mieux ne pas on dire plus à Orion. Étouffer l'affaire, c'était la seule chance qu'il lui restait. Cette HL finirait bien par se lasser. Elle allait mettre ce journal aux oubliettes et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Après tout, des LB, il devait bien y avoir plusieurs à Poudlard non ?

Deux semaines passèrent, dans une angoisse incessante pour Lucretia. Son retour à Poudlard lui fit à la fois du bien, et du mal. Ici, plus question de montrer sa personnalité, elle n'était pas n'importe qui. La vie avait continué son cours, elle s'était vengée de cette gourde de Walburga, les cheveux roses lui allaient si bien et son sort avait malheureusement dérivé en cours de sortilèges, quel dommageeee ! Elle avait cherché tout les HL, mais aucune des personnes suspectes ne semblèrent coupables aux yeux gris de la jeune fille. Satisfaite, elle se dit qu'elle avait du rêver, le journal ne lui avait pas répondu, elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis de toute façon, tout allait bien.

- Bonne nuit Lucretia ! Dirent en cœur ses camarades de chambre lorsqu'elle ferma les rideaux autour de son lit en baldaquin.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, la Lucretia de Poudlard n'avait pas de considération pour les autres. Elle était d'une beauté froide, gracieuse mais intouchable. Ne jamais rien laisser transparaître. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. Elle soupira intérieurement. L'image du journal lui revint en mémoire, peut-être pourrait-elle jeter un coup d'oeil, juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ?

Hésitante, elle le sortit de sa cachette, sous le matelas, enroulé dans un drap et dissimulé par un sortilège de désillusion. Au cas où, c'était-elle dit lorsqu'elle l'avait prit à Poudlard. Elle resta a regarder la couverture durant de longues minutes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit brusquement le journal et tomba sur les textes de la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Merlin, quelle poisse ! Déçue, elle allait le refermer quand elle vit un nouveau texte apparaître.

" _5 Janvier 2042, 01h47_" Cette personne avait vraiment un problème avec la date, oui, il était le 5 janvier, oui, il était 01h47, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas en 2042 !

" _Et oui, une année de plus... Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça, je dois savoir qui tu es ! Ça commence un peu à m'intriguer et comme je suis assez curieuse je voulais savoir qui tu étais._ " Au moins ça leur faisait un point commun, sauf que Lucretia, si elle découvrait qu'il était cette fille, elle lui ferait sa fête pour la convaincre de ne rien dire sur ce qu'elle avait lu. Au moins, visiblement, elle ne savait pas qui elle était, c'était un bon point.

" _J'ai lu ce que tu avais marqué (après avoir pété un câble, je sais j'aurais du lire avant de m'exciter comme ça) et je suppose que tu as des "problèmes" assez proches des miens. Je mets entre guillemets parce que je ne suis pas sure que ça soit réellement un problème._" Pas un problème ? Comment cette fille pouvait penser que mener une double vie, avoir une double personnalité n'était pas un problème ? Si vraiment elle vivait la même chose qu'elle, elle devrait comprendre à quel point ce fardeau était lourd à porter !

_" Je m'excuse pour t'avoir traité de sale pervers, je pense que t'es plutôt une fille, euh... BL ( je préférais polochon mais bon)._" Polochon ? Quel nom ridicule ! Elle eut un reniflement méprisant, cette fille aurait du commencer par des excuses, non seulement pour le sale pervers, mais aussi pour avoir empiété sur SON journal.

" _Un dernier truc qui me chiffonne, 1940...? T'avais fumé un truc avant d'écrire dans ce journal? Parce que on est en 2042 là. Bref, je suis un peu perdue, j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes BL._ " Fumer ? Quelle genre de femme oserait fumer ? Et puis, cette fille s'obstinait, il faudrait lui apprendre à lire une date ! 1940, ce n'était pas si dur. Enfin, 41, à présent.

" _Merci._

_LH (Ouais tu sauras pas mon prénom tant que je saurais pas le tiens. Je suis une gamine et j'en suis fière.)"_ Quelle fille puérile, pensa t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle réprima rapidement. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner son prénom, elle n'était pas idiote non plus.

Elle se saisit à son tour d'une plume, chercha ses mots, et commença sa réponse.

" _J'accepte tes excuses, aussi misérable furent-elles. Ne cherches pas qui je suis, ou je te jures que je te créerais des problèmes. Tu en sais déjà bien trop pour une personne que je ne connais pas._

_Je pense que nous n'avons pas la définition du même mot problème. Si ça te plait de ne pas avoir de véritables amis, de n'être appréciée que pour ta "beauté", pour ta popularité, alors tant mieux pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas choisi cela, c'est une nécessité. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, de ce que j'ai tirée de ton charabia tu n'as aucune obligation, aucune contrainte. Au faite, tu dois être un gamine qui se prend pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Car saches une chose, la reine de Poudlard, si on peut nommer la chose ainsi, ce n'est certainement pas toi. Quand à la date, tu devrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux, 2042 ? Ridicule !_

_Je t'ai répondue, alors je vais te demander deux choses, premièrement, ne parles de ce que tu as lu sur moi à personne. Deuxièmement, cesse de m'importuner avec ton charabia, quand à tes amis Chang, Lee et Bond, ils ne me font pas peur, je suis douée avec ma baguette, et même si je n'ai pas de véritables amis, je connais des personnes qui pourrait les dissuader._

_Au plaisir de ne jamais plus te lire._

_L.B"_

Elle relit son texte avant de le voir disparaître. Bien. Elle avait été sèche, et même si sa curiosité avait envie de connaître un peu plus cette fille étrange, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle était Lucretia Black. En posant la tête sur son oreiller, elle se dit que jamais son nom n'avait été si dur à porter que cette année-là.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"A ce moment là j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser mais il n'a rien fait, je suis déçue. Je pensais que le fait qu'il ne soit plus avec Roxanna Londubat allait me permettre de me le faire mais non! A quoi ça pouvais bien me servir de partir en vacances avec lui et sa famille!"

"Ma pauvre Arie! Comme ça a du être frustrant." S'exclama Madyson en joignant ses mains d'un air désolé. "Et toi Hayley? Tu es restée ici pendant les vacances. Il y avait des mecs intéressants?" Demanda la rousse en se tournant vers la blonde, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Hayley se retint de faire une grimace, elle avait passé les vacances avec Kurt, qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps libre à courir après des filles... Elle avait donc passé ses vacances seule. Pas très excitant.

"Non, j'ai travaillé, tu sais ce sont les BUSES cette année, et je me suis aussi entrainée pour le prochain match de Quidditch, la chorégraphie des Cheerleaders n'était pas assez captivante. " Dit-elle en adressant un sourire éclatant au groupe de filles attroupée autour d'elle.

Bien sur, tout cela était faux, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à ne strictement rien faire, elle avait travaillé un peu mais pas assez quand à la chorégraphie, elle avait en fait utilisé ses incroyables capacités d'improvisation au dernier entrainement.

"Comme tu es courageuse." Murmura Arie Potter d'un air admiratif.

Hayley hocha la tête avant de se lever pour aller à la bibliothèque, elle devait chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle se déplaça dans les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre l'entre de Madame Pincedecrabe plusieurs groupes de garçons la sifflèrent et elle salua presque tout le monde, à croire que tout le monde la connaissait... En fait tout le monde la connaissait! Elle leva un peu plus le menton d'un air fier -mais pas trop quand même-, elle aimait croire qu'elle était supérieure, même si au fond elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque seul le bruit de ses ballerines en cuir noir se firent entendre, ce qui était normal, il était tôt et la plus part des élèves étaient encore en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné, mais elle avait décidé de venir chercher qui était BL. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'étagère sur laquelle on pouvait trouver des archives avec tout les élèves de Poudlard, depuis sa fondation. Elle avait encore une bonne heure avant de devoir assister à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il fallait qu'elle trouve tout les BL possibles pendant ce laps de temps. Elle attrapa le plus récent et commença à chercher mais elle ne trouva que Bakst Lanie, et il était totalement impossible que ça soit elle qui écrive dans le journal... Elle n'était même pas sure qu'elle sache comment écrire tellement elle était conne, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue parler elle n'avait compris que le mot "manger"...

"Ça serait totalement stupide... Impossible aussi." Murmura Hayley en caressant la tranche des archives qui étaient plus anciennes.

Elle se retourna et se décida à faire des recherches sur les moyens d'entrer en contact avec d'autres personnes sans utiliser un sort. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle n'avait toujours pas progresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le livre : "Objets magiques de communication". Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages frénétiquement, il lui restait quelque chose comme vingt minutes avant de devoir se présenter au cours du professeur Binns.

"Horloges-micro...Colliers-poste... Miroirs doubles... Communiquer sur du papier: Il existe de nombreuses façons de communiquer à travers du papier dans le monde magique, on peut tout simplement lancer un sortilège sur un parchemin en y écrivant le prénom de la personne visée et on peut alors transmettre ce que l'on a écrit sur notre parchemin sur le sien... Je m'en tape!... Mais il n'y a rien dans se livre de merde!" S'énerva Hayley en posant le livre violemment sur la table.

Elle attrapa les archives qui allaient de 1930 à 1950 et partit avec sans oublier de montrer son emprunt à la libraire. La blonde était pensive sur le chemin de la salle de classe, elle était déçue, elle voulais savoir qui était cette personne, pour une fois qu'elle avait un but autre que sortir avec tel ou tel garçon. Elle passa sa main dans son sac pour vérifier si il y avait toujours son étrange journal dedans, juste au cas ou, et il y était encore. Elle arriva à la salle de classe au moment où le professeur fantôme ouvrait la porte pour faire entrer les élèves, qui pour la plus part étaient déjà démotivés. En effet, il était tellement monotone lorsqu'il parlait que la plus part des élèves dormaient au bout de dix minutes, Hayley faisait en général partit de ces élèves, et si elle n'en faisait pas partit c'était qu'elle était en train de papoter avec quelqu'un, feuilleter un magasine de mode ou encore faire un jeu stupide avec un groupe d'élèves au fond de la classe. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne faisait rien de cela, elle avait sortit les archives et cherchait activement dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Murmura Kurt assit à côté d'elle qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas fermer les paupières.

"Je cherche quelqu'un qui aurait pour initiales BL, dans les années 1940." Répondit-elle en passant ses cheveux par dessus une épaule, pour pouvoir voir son meilleur ami (ce qualificatif la dérangeait toujours autant, sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir pourquoi) et lire en même temps.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un qui a vécu il y a un siècle? T'as mangé une des petites pastilles de Lanie Bakst?"

"Oh! C'est pour ça qu'elle a toujours l'air..."

"Débile." L'interrompis le jeune homme.

"Oui. C'est ça. Enfin, j'ai mes raisons pour rechercher BL, je suis curieuse." Dit Hayley en tournant les pages à une vitesse vertigineuse.

"Il y avait pleins de membres de la famille Black en vie à cette époque." Lança Kurt pour essayer d'aider son amie.

"T'es génial!" Cria Hayley en brandissant les bras en l'air et en se levant.

Le professeur Binns leva le regard vers elle et cessa son discours soporifique pour la regarder de façon plutôt menaçante.

"Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter mademoiselle Ladwig?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

"Non, vous gérez la fougère Monsieur! Continuer à nous parler de vos guerres de gobelins!" Répondit Hayley en lui faisant un signe du pouce pour l'encourager.

Elle pu entendre quelques rires étouffés dans la salle et Kurt tira sur sa jupe pour la faire rassoir. Lorsqu'elle posa ses fesses sur le banc elle vit l'index de son ami pointer un prénom sur une des pages jaunies du livres: Black Lucreta. Hayley écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa montre, il restait cinq minutes, dès que ça sonnerait elle allait se précipiter dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour écrire... Mais non, impossible, Lucretia Black avait étudié à Poudlard un siècle avant elle, comment pouvait-elle lui écrire dans son journal...

"C'est une malade mentale!" Murmura-t-elle l'index sur le menton d'un air pensif.

"De quoi?" Demanda Kurt en se rapprochant d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

La sonnerie retentit et Hayley se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle, on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait bondit en jetant son corps contre la porte qui était encore fermée mais qui s'ouvrit violemment lorsqu'elle fonça dedans. Si elle eu mal, elle ne le montra pas, à la place elle couru vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et donna un coup de pied dans une des cabines de toilettes. Ce qui était inutile puisqu'elle était ouverte et le seul résultat qu'elle obtint fut de casser les gongs la porte. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la cuvette des toilettes, en prenant bien soin de la nettoyer d'un coup de baguette magique et sortit le journal de son sac en cuir marron. Elle caressa la couverture qu'elle avait nettoyé du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais fut interrompue par une voix criarde:

"Ne l'ouvre pas!"

Hayley leva le nez en l'air et aperçut le fantôme d'une jeune fille flotter au dessus d'elle.

"Dégage Mimi, j'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma vie aujourd'hui!" Dit-elle en faisant des gestes de la main en l'air pour la faire partir.

"J'ai déjà vu un journal de ce type et ce jour là la chambre des secrets a faillit être ouverte! C'était une partie de l'âme de Tu sais qui!" Cria le fantôme à plein poumons.

"Mais ferme donc ta grande gueule! Voldy est mort depuis belle lurette, et ça c'est à moi! Rien à voir avec un mage noir mégalomane frustré de la nouille!" Répondit la blonde en sortant une plume de son sac au cas où il y avait une réponse. "Maintenant barre toi avant que je ne te rentre ma plume là où je pense, sale morte!"

Mimi poussa un hurlement déchirant et se jeta dans un lavabo un peu plus loin, sale morte était toujours aussi efficace. Lorsque Hayley fut sure qu'elle était bien partie elle reposa son regard sur le journal, il ne pouvait pas être dangereux...Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait, qui pouvais bien le lui avoir donné? Et si l'autre se prenait pour une nana qui était morte depuis quelques temps alors c'était peut-être un journal pour les psychopathes...On le lui avait offert pas erreur dans ce cas, parce qu'elle n'était pas une psychopathe. Parfois elle pouvait être une peu folle mais ce n'était certainement pas une maladie mentale. Elle chassa toutes ces pensées et ouvrit le journal à la page sur laquelle elle avait écrit un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et fut choquée et un peu effrayée de voir que son écriture s'était transformée en un écriture de mémé comme à Noël... C'était grave flippant. Elle se mit donc à lire ce que la potentielle psychopathe avait à lui dire.

"J'accepte tes excuses, aussi misérable furent-elles." Misérables? Elle pouvait aussi les retirer et continuer à l'appeler Polochon si elle faisait sa chieuse celle là.

"Ne cherches pas qui je suis, ou je te jures que je te créerais des problèmes. Tu en sais déjà bien trop pour une personne que je ne connais pas." "Houla, j'en tremble" Pensa Hayley en souriant, moqueuse.

"Je pense que nous n'avons pas la définition du même mot problème. Si ça te plait de ne pas avoir de véritables amis, de n'être appréciée que pour ta "beauté"", Des guillemets!

"pour ta popularité, alors tant mieux pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas choisi cela, c'est une nécessité. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, de ce que j'ai tirée de ton charabia tu n'as aucune obligation, aucune contrainte." Pas d'obligations? Bah bien sur, le travail de ses parents l'avait rendue populaire et maintenant elle était obligée de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas sous peine de se retrouver seule et en marge de la société, comme cette fille apparemment!

"Au faite, tu dois être un gamine qui se prend pour ce qu'elle n'ai pas. Car saches une chose, la reine de Poudlard, si on peut nommer la chose ainsi, ce n'est certainement pas toi. Quand à la date, tu devrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux, 2042 ? Ridicule ! " Une psychopathe...

Hayley lut la fin du paragraphe les yeux exorbité et hésita entre le rire et les pleurs lorsque la fille parla de James Bond comme si c'était un ami à la blonde, sachant que c'était un personnage imaginaire. Elle ne prenait pas très bien la réponse de cette espèce de grosse coincée du cul, elle parlait comme une vieille sang pur, et ça avait le don d'agacer la Griffondor, et puis elle s'adressait à elle comme si elle était supérieure, peuh! Une pauvre fille qui essaye de rendre sa vie intéressante en se disputant avec les personnes les plus gâtées de ce monde.

_5 Janvier 2042 (Et oui, j'insiste, je connais la date), 9h47_

_Je vois qu'on t'as appris le respect d'autrui, ça fait plaisir de parler avec des gens aussi civilisés que des hommes des cavernes, et encore je trouve que c'est insultant pour nos ancêtres._

_Oups! J'ai déjà cherché qui tu étais, et j'ai presque trouvé! Il faut juste que j'aille voir à Sainte Mangouste si ils ont une psychopathe qui se prend pour Lucretia Black et qui pense vivre en 1941._

_Tu as l'air de penser que je suis contente de ma situation, ce qui est faux, je me contente juste de ce que j'ai, et comme j'ai tout (sauf des amis, c'est vrai) je suis contente. De toute façon, je peux pas tirer une gueule de trois pieds de long tout le temps, je vais finir super ridée avant l'âge. Et je suis la reine de Poudlard ma cocotte, j'ai eu mon titre lors de ma troisième année et il ne m'a pas quitté depuis, j'ai tout les mecs que je veux à mes pieds et c'est moi qui lance les modes ici. Je ne dis pas que j'en suis heureuse, je ne dis pas que j'en suis malheureuse, je vis avec ce que j'ai c'est tout. Pour ce qui est de ton soucis de date, je te laisse dans ton délire, je sais que ça n'est pas bien de contredire les malades mentaux._

_Lee, Chang et Bond ne sont pas mes amis, les deux premiers sont morts et le dernier n'a jamais existé, ils étaient des pro d'arts martiaux, et James est agent secret dans des films. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans une grotte._

_Quand à tes menaces pitoyables au possible, tu peux te les mettre dans le cul, j'suis sure qu'il y a largement la place!_

_J'espère que ça t'as bien fait PAS plaisir de me lire!_

_L.H._

_Ps: T'as vraiment une écriture de mémé, et pourtant t'es super puérile._

_Ps2: Je suis peut-être une gamine mais toi tu est une grosse chieuse! BIM dans tes dents!_

* * *

><p>Fini! La suite dans une semaine ^^. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu! Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions le petit bouton review est là pour ça, et même si vous en avez pas vous pouvez cliquer dessus (que dis-je? Vous DEVEZ cliquer dessus ;p)<p>

A plus les cocos, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des épreuves dans les prochains jours!

**Je me répète mais une review c'est pas beaucoup de temps pour vous et beaucoup de motivation pour nous :)**

Zoubi_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 : 5 janvier, entre 9 h et 13 h

**Salut, salut ! Ici Rukie ! **

Laissez les tomates, laissez les tomates j'ai dit ! Non, nous n'avons pas **oublier** de poster la semaine dernière. Disons que personnellement, j'avais un exam a passer, et que j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Voilà. Mais on vous a pas oublier cette semaine ! La preuve, vous pouvez lire un nouveau chapitre !

Réponse en vrac aux reviews, qui pourrait vous intéressez. Zod'a, oui notre avatar est une création personnelle, de **Mila**, d'ailleurs j'en profite pour faire savoir à nos lectrices, (si elles ne lisent pas nos fictions personnelles et qui n'ont pas été bassiné avec ça), que chacune de nos fictions possède son lot d'illustration que vous pouvez voir en cliquant sur notre profil, soit sur le lien Homepage, soit sur le premier des trois liens tout en bas du profil, qui vous dirigera sur le blog. Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas, pour l'instant il n'y en a qu'une de Journal d'une hypocrite, mais vu qu'on nous sommes enfin en vacances, en va surement s'y remettre !

Bien, passons aux remerciements, et après je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillou ! Merci** N'etoile**, **Alicedanslalune**, **Miiliie**, et **Zod'a** ! Oh, et merci aux lecteurs fantômes, mais vous savez c'est bien aussi d'utiliser ces mignons petits doigts pour faire plaisir aux z'auteurs !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Lucretia avait mal dormit. En faite, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit. Elle n'avait certes pas compris grand chose, mais une chose était sûre, cette fille n'avait de toute évidence pas envie que l'on sache ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle non plus. Et comme elle, elle avait paniqué. Donc, elle n'avait pas volontairement lu ce que Lucretia avait écrit, et elle n'avait pas volontairement empiéter dans sa vie privée. Et aussi folle soit cette fille, Lucretia avait peut-être été un peu sèche. Elle s'était excusée après tout, Lucretia aurait alors très bien pu juste lui faire du chantage, comme "si tu parles de ce que j'ai écris, je parles de ce que tu as écris". Oui mais voilà, elle avait paniqué. Parce que tout ça la dépassait, cette manière d'écrire si peu conventionnelle, cette façon de s'exprimer, la date qu'elle s'évertuait à croire, ses références ... Tout ça lui soufflait qu'elle était dans un beau merdier. Et ce n'était certainement pas cette fille qui allait les en sortir.<p>

Elle se retourna encore dans son lit. Elle tenta de refaire un récapitulatif, elle avait reçu un journal qui ne venait finalement pas de son frère. Il y avait dedans une phrase étrange. Elle avait écrit et le lendemain était apparu un texte qui n'était pas le sien. Des journaux doubles, permettant de parler entre deux personnes ? C'était fort probable, seulement voilà, la date la perturbait: 2042.

- Ridicule, murmura t-elle

Pourtant, cette idée était encore ce qu'elle envisageait de mieux, ainsi, Lucretia ne risquait pas que cette fille raconte quoi que ce soit à propos d'elle. Et ça expliquerait bien des choses ... Mais c'était impossible, ça bouleversait toutes les règles de la magie ! Un objet comme celui-ci était forcement dangereux, si elle interrogeait cette fille sur les événements futurs, elle pourrait changer l'avenir! Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour prendre un tel risque.

Elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle se tienne à sa décision de ne plus ouvrir le journal, c'était ce qu'il lui restait de mieux à faire. Elle passait ses BUSES cette année, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à des choses si futiles et ridicules. Elle prit le journal entre ses mains, fit apparaitre un cadenas ne pouvant être ouvert que par elle, et le glissa dans son sac. Il valait mieux l'avoir avec elle, c'était plus sur.

Déterminée à oublier cette histoire, elle tira les rideaux verts et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle chercha une horloge des yeux, son dortoir étant sous terre, elle ne pouvait deviner l'heure par la lumière extérieur. Elle en trouva enfin une. Huit heure, elle avait du temps devant elle.

- Bien dormi, Lucretia ? Lui demanda une de ses camarades de chambre

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, c'était bien connu que Druella Rosier était la meilleure amie de Walburga. Les amis de ses ennemis étaient ses ennemis. Cependant, elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite.

- Bien merci.

Avait-elle remarqué qu'elle ne lui avait volontairement pas retourné la question ? Qu'importe. Elle entra dans la salle de bain qui était déjà occupée par Malefoy et Held, Held n'était qu'une simple sang-mêlé, elle n'aurait donc pas du entrer dans les critères de fréquentation proche de Lucretia, cependant, Lucretia avait choisi de la garder près d'elle. C'était un assez bon repousse Walburga, peut-être cette idiote croyait-elle que son sang deviendrait moins pur si elle s'en approchait ?

- Bonjour Tia.  
>- Cybele, Marva. Répondit la brune en se préparant<br>- Bien... Bien dormit ? Questionna Marva timidement

Lucretia sourit, elle aimait se sentir supérieure malgré la pression et le malaise qu'elle avait parfois. Souvent, pour être honnête. Mais elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de prendre les gens de haut, que maintenant, bien que consciente que c'était mal, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Assez, oui. Et vous ? Demanda t-elle en faisant des efforts, après tout, Marva valait toujours mieux que Rosier. Et Cybele était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie parmi les Serpentards.  
>- Très ! J'ai rêvé de ... Potter, chuchota la belle blonde sur le ton de la confidence<p>

Et Lucretia en était ravie pour elle, ou pas. Non en fait, elle détestait entendre la blonde jacasser comme une dinde sur le Gryffondor. Elles finirent de se préparer après un certain temps, puis descendirent dans la salle commune.

Lucretia observa discrètement un groupe de troisième année qui semblait attendre quelqu'un pour faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle savait qui ils attendaient, et ça l'inquiétait autant que ça l'intriguait. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de charisme à cet âge ? Bon, elle aussi dès sa deuxième année, elle avait mis tout le monde dans sa poche, mais elle pouvait s'appuyer sur son sang, alors que la personne qu'ils attendaient était loin d'avoir un sang-pur d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Comment vas-tu Black ? Susurra une voix derrière elle, elle aurait bien sauté au plafond de surprise, mais comme toujours, son masque était bien encré, et rien ne pourrait le faire tomber. R-I-E-N !  
>- Très bien Jedusor. Et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais impressionné Slughorm la semaine dernière.<p>

Lucretia n'était pas idiote, elle savait reconnaître les personnes qu'il fallait se mettre dans la poche, aussi basse soit leur naissance, un élément prometteur pouvait grimper facilement au ministère, et là, il pouvait devenir très utile. Et Tom Jedusor était de ces gens là, beau parleur, beau garçon aussi en fait malgré ses deux ans de moins qu'elle il faisait à peu près sa taille, et elle n'était pas petite, intelligent, rusé. Il irait loin, et vu la froideur dans son regard, elle ne se mettrait pas en travers de son chemin.

- Bien, bien. Tu es toujours au courant de tout à ce que je vois, sourit-il froidement.  
>- Toujours, le secret pour voir les coups venir avant d'être frapper dans le dos, Jedusor, c'est d'être au courant de tout, même les infimes détails ont leur conséquence même si ça peut sembler tirer par les cheveux. Un exemple ?<br>- Je t'en pris.  
>- Le hibou de Witfield a mangé un mulot malade hier, il va essayé de se purger pour ne pas être malade à son tour, donc aller dans la forêt interdite parce que il y a une plante parfaite pour ça là-bas. Witfield va s'inquiéter parce qu'il doit envoyer une lettre, il doit l'envoyer ce soir puisque les hiboux dorment la journée, mais son hibou ne serra pas là, puisqu'il serra dans la forêt. Il va le chercher, et vu qu'il a perdu sa montre, il ne verra pas le couvre feu. Puisqu'il ne verra pas le couvre-feu, il va se faire attraper, tout le monde sait comme il est bruyant. Hors, notre cher concierge ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Conclusion ?<br>- En étant discret, je peux sortir sans problème ce soir. Juste comme ça, comment as-tu su pour le mulot ?  
>- J'ai malencontreusement fait tombé de la potion sur lui.<br>- Malencontreusement hein ? Fit remarquer ironiquement le jeune garçon

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires typiquement Black, et s'apprêtait à partir déjeuner lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer.

- Comme tu es intéressante Black, dommage que ça ne soit pas de famille ... En disant ça, il laissait un regard dédaigneux à sa cousine Walburga qui se donnait encore une fois en spectacle.  
>- Que veux-tu Jedusor, même avec un sang-pur on ne peut pas toujours éviter la bêtise.<p>

Elle le laissa sur ses mots, puisqu'elle commençait elle-même à se sentir mal à l'aise face à lui. Il dégageait vraiment quelque chose de mauvais ce type ! Cybele et Marva l'avaient gentiment attendue, elles partirent donc en direction de la grande Salle, et en voyant tout le monde la saluer, Lucretia sentit son égo enfler un peu plus. Ce n'était pas toujours drôle d'être une Black, mais ça avait des bons côtés. Dans cet état d'esprit, le journal et ses problèmes s'envolèrent à des années lumières, elle s'était de nouveau fondu dans son personnage. Et lorsqu'elle était complétement dedans, rien, même ses pensées ne pouvait la discréditer. Elle était devenue détestable, même à l'intérieur. Et ce soir, elle savait qu'elle se détesterait pour ça.

La matinée passa, et ce ne fut que lors de la pause que les problèmes revinrent à la charge.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Cybele en voyant un livre noir et doré dans le sac dans sa meilleure amie, tout du moins, elle même considérait Tia comme telle, sans se douter un instant des véritables pensées de la jeune Black.  
>- Un livre vierge, je l'ai reçu à Noël. Je compte noter mes expériences dessus.<p>

Cybele hocha la tête, comprenant à quoi faisait référence la brune. En effet, celle-ci rêvait de créer des potions et d'en faire son métier. Et pour Cybele, ce n'était pas un rêve impossible, Tia était intelligente, tellement intelligente à ses yeux. Surtout en potion et en botanique, elle avait comme un don. Et puis, elle avait du caractère, elle trouverait un époux qui ne lui briderait pas ses rêves, sans aucun doute. Ce n'était pas comme elle, jamais Cybele ne pourrait s'opposer à son père. Elle vit son amie lever la main lorsque les cours reprirent et donner une bonne réponse au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle enviait son amie, elle était si parfaite, comme sa réponse. Belle, intelligente, rusée, elle prenait les autres d'un peu haut mais elle avait raison, n'importe qui d'aussi parfaite en ferait autant.

Lucretia lança un coup d'œil à la dérober vers la blonde, celle-ci la regardait avec admiration, s'en était presque gênant étant donné qu'elle était avec Jedusor et son frère, la seule personne qu'elle estimait chez les Serpentards. Elle regarda à nouveau vers son sac, heureusement que Cybele était crédule. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de mettre un tel objet dans son sac. Où alors ?

Elle repensa à une des lames du plancher se trouvant sous sa valise qui se déboitait. Elle y avait caché des potions qu'elle avait fabriqué en secret. C'était encore l'endroit le plus sûr pour le journal. Elle devait aller le cacher avant que quiconque ne rentre dans le dortoir, après elle ne pourrait plus le faire discrètement.

- Professeur ? Appela t-elle.  
>- Oui, Miss Black ? Il y a un problème ?<br>- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois qu'il serait préférable que j'aille chercher une potion à l'infirmerie.  
>- C'est vrai que vous m'avez l'air un peu pâle, vous voulez que quelqu'un vous accompagnes ?<p>

Crétin, elle était toujours pâle de nature, ça faisait partie de son charme !

- Oh non, je m'en voudrais d'empêcher un de mes camarades de suivre correctement.

Le professeur lui sourit d'un air bienveillant, Lucretia Black était si prévenante avec les autres. Elle sortit du cours en simulant des vertiges, puis se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction de son dortoir. En entrant précipitamment dans celui-ci, elle failli shooter dans son chat Eros, bien qu'elle ignora ce que signifiait shooter.

- Désolé, Eros ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça parce que je t'ai réveillé dans ta sacro-sieste !

Elle dégagea sa valise du dessous de son lit, leva le sort qu'elle avait placé là, et détacha la planche. Ses potions étaient toujours là, signe que personne n'avait encore découvert sa cachette. Elle sortit le journal de son sac, et allait le ranger lorsqu'il lui sembla voir du mouvement à l'intérieur. Puis plus rien. Elle avait du rêver. A moins que cette fille venait de lui répondre. Tentée, elle retira le cadenas. Effectivement, il y avait un nouveau mot. Devait-elle vraiment le lire ?

_" 5 Janvier 2042 (Et oui, j'insiste, je connais la date), 9h47"_ Elle frissonna, si elle insistait autant, soit elle était vraiment folle, soit ça confirmais son hypothèse.

_" Je vois qu'on t'as appris le respect d'autrui, ça fait plaisir de parler avec des gens aussi civilisés que des hommes des cavernes, et encore je trouve que c'est insultant pour nos ancêtres."_ Elle l'insultait ? ELLE L'INSULTAIT ! Non mais pour qui se prenait t-elle ? Elle osait parler d'éducation alors qu'elle écrivait comme une sagouin !

_" Oups! J'ai déjà cherché qui tu étais, et j'ai presque trouvé! Il faut juste que j'aille voir à Sainte Mangouste si ils ont une psychopathe qui se prend pour Lucretia Black et qui pense vivre en 1941."_

Oh Merlin ... Comment ? Elle ... Oh Merlin ! Elle ferma les yeux, comment cette idiote avait pu deviner ?

_" Tu as l'air de penser que je suis contente de ma situation, ce qui est faux, je me contente juste de ce que j'ai, et comme j'ai tout (sauf des amis, c'est vrai) je suis contente. De toute façon, je peux pas tirer une gueule de trois pieds de long tout le temps, je vais finir super ridée avant l'âge. Et je suis la reine de Poudlard ma cocotte, j'ai eu mon titre lors de ma troisième année et il ne m'a pas quitté depuis, j'ai tout les mecs que je veux à mes pieds et c'est moi qui lance les modes ici. Je ne dis pas que j'en suis heureuse, je ne dis pas que j'en suis malheureuse, je vis avec ce que j'ai c'est tout."_

Sur le coup, elle ne fit pas attention à ce détail, elle était encore trop sonnée.

_" Pour ce qui est de ton soucis de date, je te laisse dans ton délire, je sais que ça n'est pas bien de contredire les malades mentaux. "_ Bon là, c'était clair, cette fille voulait la guerre !

_" Lee, Chang et Bond ne sont pas mes amis, les deux premiers sont morts et le dernier n'a jamais existé, ils étaient des pro d'arts martiaux, et James est agent secret dans des films. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans une grotte."_ Une grotte ? Elle vivait dans un des plus beaux manoirs de Grande-Bretagne ! Et puis s'ils étaient morts, qu'est-ce que cette fille venait lui parler de ces hommes dont elle ne connaissait l'existence ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

_" Quand à tes menaces pitoyables au possible, tu peux te les mettre dans le cul, j'suis sure qu'il y a largement la place! "_ Quelle vulgarité ! Merlin, cette fille était une ... une ... une sale petite dévergondée !

_" Ps: T'as vraiment une écriture de mémé, et pourtant t'es super puérile. "_ Une écriture de mémé, non mais vraiment, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

_" Ps2: Je suis peut-être une gamine mais toi tu est une grosse chieuse! BIM dans tes dents! "_

Elle soupira, elle avait un problème, c'était une chose de se dire, elle parlait peut-être avec une fille tarée, vulgaire, du future, et une autre d'en avoir presque la confirmation. Elle hésita, devait-elle répondre ?

_" 5 janvier 1941, moi aussi j'insiste._

_Qui que tu sois, tu me crées des problèmes. Je crois que tu ne saisis pas l'enjeu, si le ministère apprends l'existence de ces journaux, je vais avoir des problèmes. Parce qu'il semblerait, si tu es saine d'esprit, bien que ça j'en garde de sérieux doutes, que tu vives dans le futur. Et un objet reliant passé et futur est extrêmement dangereux._

_Je te prierais donc de bien vouloir cesser d'écrire ce journal, je n'ai pas besoin de supporter tes humeurs et tes insultes. Si au début j'ai été intrigué par toi, saches que c'est fini. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'une fille aussi insultante que toi, qui ne connait visiblement pas les bonnes manières et qui raconte des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Tu m'insupportes à penser que nous vivons la même chose. Je ne suis pas comme toi, aussi belle et populaire sois-tu._

_Alors, je vais te le demander une dernière fois, oublies. Tu ne voulais pas de ce journal. Tu ne voulais pas me connaître. Je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors, fais comme si je n'avais jamais exister._

_HL, qui que tu sois, OUBLIES MOI ! Je ne veux pas te problème._

_Puisque tu sembles avoir compris, Adieu : Lucretia Black. "_

* * *

><p>Hayley soupira en regardant le journal, l'écriture de la vieille folle était en train de réapparaitre, elle lui avait répondu. Ses yeux bleus caraïbes parcoururent rapidement le texte et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer commençait à s'immiscer dans sa tête, elle s'en fichait des insultes, ça ne la touchait pas, elle y avait répondu parce qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de divertissement. Et maintenant que cette fille lui demandait de l'oublier elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait en savoir plus, encore plus, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle aussi cachait sa vrai personnalité aux yeux des autres. Mais ce qu'elle voulait savoir et comprendre c'était: en admettant qu'elle soit du passé, comment pouvaient-elles communiquer?<p>

Ce fut à ce moment que la cloche retentit, Hayley rangea précipitamment le journal dans son sac et partie en serrant le sac contre elle en direction de son cours de potion, elle irait le cacher en lieu sur plus tard, si cette Lucretia disait vrai alors c'était un objet d'une valeur incommensurable mais aussi extrêmement dangereux.

"T'étais où?" Demanda Kurt d'un air inquiet lorsque la blonde s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je réglais quelques petites choses."

"Tu me fais des cachoteries?"

Son meilleur ami la fixait intrigué, Hayley lui disait toujours tout, elle était quelqu'un de facile à vivre qui ne cachait pas grand chose à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à lui.

"Non. Problème de fille." Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains hocha la tête, convaincu, et la blonde souffla de soulagement, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait dans ce bouquin, mais alors surtout pas!

"Au fait, t'en as fait quoi du journal que tu as reçu? Tu sais qui te l'a donné?" Demanda-t-il au lieu de suivre le cours de potion qui portait sur les philtres de paix.

C'était pourtant un cours très important, les filtres de paix étaient souvent donnés aux épreuves pratiques de BUSES, et malgré l'aversion qu'Hayley avait pour le travail elle voulait avoir un maximum de O à ces épreuves.

"J'en ai rien fait, et je ne sais pas qui me l'a donné. Mais je cherche, on peut en parler un peu plus tard s'il te plait? Ce cours est vraiment très important." Hayley avait dit cela d'un ton amical mais ferme et Kurt ne prononça plus un mot de la leçon.

Pourtant la blonde ne réussit pas à suivre aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulut, Lucretia était toujours dans un coin de sa tête et plus le temps passait plus les questions s'agglutinaient dans son crâne. Elle avait le repas de libre pour écrire dans le journal mais elle était déjà partie rapidement du petit déjeuner, elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter quand elle voulait, tout le monde remarquait son absence, et elle terminait les cours tard... Elle aurait donc à attendre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit couché pour pouvoir écrire.

Lorsque le cloche sonna, Hayley pris son temps pour ranger ses affaires et fut assez satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit que Kurt, Madyson, Billy, Arie et même des personnes dont elle ignorait le prénom l'avaient attendue. Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fit dans un brouhaha monstre. Arie Potter racontait son dernier rendez-vous avec un Serdaigle de sixième année et semblait assez fière de son coup. Hayley riait et commentait ce qu'elle disait d'un air amical mais en vérité elle avait juste envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler ses dents, cette fille était insupportable et la blonde savait qu'elle la détestait au moins autant qu'elle. Mais aucune des deux ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour faire changer la situation. Elles étaient toutes deux hypocrites, mais ce qui montrait qu'Hayley était supérieure c'était que tout le monde savait que Arie était une mythomane hypocrite alors que pour tout le monde Hayley Ladwig était la reine de Poudlard, la plus belle fille, la plus gentille, la plus populaire, la plus parfaite en somme. Potter était juste mauvaise actrice, et elle n'avait pas été aussi gâtée par la nature qu'elle. Mais il y avait son grand-père, il était connu et encore c'était un euphémisme, il était super connu. Alors tout le monde la connaissait et elle pouvait trainer avec les élèves les plus respectés de l'école, elle ne pouvait pas dépasser Hayley mais elle restait tout de même légèrement menaçante. Enfin, elle l'aurait été si Hayley avait eu peur d'elle.

"Est-ce que vous saviez que Estell Weasley sortait avec Aron Scamander?" Demanda Madyson une fois qu'ils étaient tous assit à table.

"Oui, ça fait depuis ce matin qu'ils s'affichent mais ils sont ensembles depuis plus d'une semaine." Dit Hayley comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?" Demanda Arie qui semblait en proie à la jalousie.

"Il suffit d'avoir des oreilles un peu partout." Répondit la blonde en lui adressant un sourire franc.

Elle l'avait su le jour même où ils s'étaient mis ensemble, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait aidé Estell, sans qu'elle le sache. A force de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil elle avait fini par se débrouiller pour réaliser ses rêves, et depuis elle avait la paix la nuit.

"Tu es tellement impressionnante Hayley." Dit alors Madyson d'un air admiratif.

Pour la jeune femme aux cheveux roux presque rouges, Hayley était un modèle. Elle était tellement influente, tellement belle, tellement désirée, elle avait tout pour elle, tout pour faire son bonheur et la fierté de ses parents. Mais ses parents ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, et ça Madyson le savait, parce qu'elle avait déjà lu les lettres que sa camarade envoyait à ses parents. Elle savait donc qu'Hayley n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, et ça lui faisait de la peine parce qu'elle savait que son amie était gentille et qu'elle méritait que ses parents s'intéresse à elle. Étrangement, Madyson avait l'impression que de toutes ses amies c'était à elle qu'elle souriait le plus mais elle ne se voilait pas la face, si son père n'avait pas été le ministre de la magie, Hayley Ladwig ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole.

"Tu ne manges pas assez en ce moment Hayley." Murmura Kurt d'une voix inquiète.

La blonde leva le regard vers lui, il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux sur son assiette, peut-être que de la salade et une pomme n'étaient pas assez pour tenir un après midi mais elle n'avait pas le choix, avec tout les chocolats qu'elle s'était enfilée elle avait pris un peu de bidon et ça elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

"Je n'ai pas très faim." Dit-elle simplement en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

"Mais tu n'as pas manger ce matin." Fit observer Madyson, à voix basse.

"Mais de quoi je me mêle?" Pensa la blonde en se retenant de lancer le poulet qu'il y avait en face d'elle dans la figure de la rousse.

"C'est vrai ça!" S'exclama Kurt en attirant quelques regards sur lui.

"Non. C'est faux." Répondit Hayley en lançant un regard implorant à sa camarade de dortoir.

Madyson pinça les lèvres, Hayley ne se privait tout de même pas de nourriture?

"Ouf, parce que tu n'as vraiment aucune raison pour vouloir maigrir, déjà qu'on voit tes côtes." Lança Arie comme si de rien n'était.

Hayley la regarda froidement en serrant son poing sous la table.

"Et malgré ça tu as quand même la plus grosse poitrine de la table!" Fit remarqué Billy, un ami à Kurt.

"Évite de parler de la poitrine de ma meilleure amie comme ça." Dit Kurt avec un sourire mais une voix menaçante.

"Il ne fait que dire à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense." Lança un élève assit un peu plus loin qu'Hayley ne reconnus pas.

Les sourcils de Kurt commençaient à se froncer et Hayley sentait le danger d'une crise de colère se rapprocher.

"Et si on allait faire une petite bataille de boule de neige?" S'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué.

"Bonne idée!" S'exclama Billy Jordan en se levant.

"Mais tu n'as pas terminé de manger Hayley." Murmura Madyson apparemment inquiète.

Hayley se contenta de lui sourire avant d'attraper sa main pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

"Bonne nuit les filles." Lança Estell Weasley lorsque la lumière du dortoir s'éteignit.

"Bonne nuit." Répondit Hayley ainsi que les autres filles à l'unisson.

Au bout de quelques minutes la blonde se redressa un peu et pointa en l'air sa baguette tout en murmurant:

"Lumos"

Une lumière assez puissante apparut au bout de sa baguette et la jeune femme pu attraper le journal qui était cacher sous son oreiller. Elle pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'elle voulait et allumer de la lumière derrière ses rideaux car elle les avaient ensorcelé, on ne pouvait pas entendre ou voir à travers. Elle pris une plume et de l'encre avant d'ouvrir le journal pour relire le mot de Lucretia. Elle posa ensuite sa plume sur le parchemin et commença à gratter:

_5 Janvier 2042, 23h12_

_D'accord. Je comprends et aussi fou que ça puisse paraitre je vais te faire confiance et croire à ta théorie puisque c'est également la mienne. Par contre je refuse d'arrêter de te parler, c'est vrai quoi. Je viens de découvrir un truc fou et je devrais m'en priver? Tant pis si tu me réponds pas, au moins je saurais que tout ce que je dis part dans le passé, c'est quand même super impressionnant non?_

_Si ce journal relit le passé et le futur, ou plus exactement le présent et le passé, ça veut dire que tu peux modifier mon présent. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose, je veux dire si Voldy n'était pas devenu Voldy et bien le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est... Mais j'y pense... Voldy il doit avoir ton âge, ou un peu moins. Bref, tu ne comprends surement rien de ce que je te dis, et tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on modifie le passé, même si il y a certains beaux gosses que je sauveraient bien de la mort._

_Bon, je vais fermer les yeux sur toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis sur moi (tu notes l'ironie?). Par contre, je t'interdis de penser que ce que je vis c'est facile ou quoi que ce soit. Après j'imagine que nous ne sommes pas des grosses hypocrites pour les même raisons, si tu es une Black tu es une sang pur, et je sais que à l'époque où tu vis c'est un statut important dont il faut prendre bien soin. Et bien sache que je dois prendre bien soin de mon statut aussi mais surement pas pour les même motivations que toi comme je l'ai déjà dis._

_Est-ce que tu sais qui peux m'avoir offert ce journal? Moi j'en sais quedal._

_Je m'appelle Hayley Ladwig, enchantée. (Je dis ça pour repartir du bon pied. Genre on oublie tout et on se présente. Comme dans les films.)_

_Bisous bisous._

* * *

><p>Donc ? Il vous a plut ou nous ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous des fréquentations de chacune de nos héroïnes ? Cybele Malfoy, Marva Held, Walburga et Druella, sans oublier Jedusor ? Et du côté de Hayley ? Madyson, Kurt, Arie ? Aviez-vous fait attention au jeu de mot d'Arie Potter ? Vos pronostiques pour la suite ? Lucretia va t-elle rouvrir le journal ? Hayley va t-elle tomber dans les pommes à cause de son ventre vide ? Eros va t-il manger un mulot ? Euh ... Bon, je sais plus quoi vous posez comme question pour vous incitez à écrire une review, donc je vais juste faire appel à votre clémence et vot'bon coeur !<p>

Bonne journée !_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 : 6 Janvier

**Bonjour, bonsoir ect...**

C'est MilaDK qui vous parle, je tiens à remercier tout de suites les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, **AliceDansLaLune** et **Mebahiah26**. Deux reviews, c'est juste... Particulièrement maigre et un peu décevant, je vous l'avoue. Surtout quand on voit qu'il y a plus de personnes que ça qui viennent lire cette fic, je vous demande pas de nous écrire un roman, un truc super long, moi personnellement j'en ai strictement rien à faire (même si c'est un plus, OK), c'est juste que savoir que les personnes qui viennent lire ont appréciées (ou pas) leur passage c'est bien. Ça nous motives, ça nous permet de savoir qu'on écrit pas uniquement pour nous. Non parce que si on veut, on peut juste écrire pour nous et puis envoyé les chapitres au peu de personnes qui montrent qu'elles sont intéressée par cette histoire. Après si vous lisez même pas ça je peux plus rien pour vous mais si vous le lisez alors franchement soyez un peu moins égoïstes et laissez une review, ça vous fera pas perdre un temps considérable et ça nous encouragera. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de bien non?

Bref, je vous dis ça gentiment, mais la prochaine fois je serais surement moins sympa :D *dit-elle avec un sourire sadique*. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a plus de Lucretia que d'Hayley mais je je compte changer ça au prochain chapitre MOUAHAHAHAHA.

Bon, j'ai à faire, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture.

Et n'oubliez pas les **REVIEWS**! (non je ne suis pas désespérée :D)

AH aussi, ne faites pas attention au fautes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX<strong>

**6 Janvier**

Hayley marchait d'un pas léger dans les couloirs bondés de l'école Poudlard. Elle s'était levée du bon pied et se sentait d'humeur plutôt généreuse aujoud'hui, chose relativement rare. Pourtant en se levant elle avait vérifié si Lucretia lui avait répondut et non, il n'y avait aucune trace de son écriture de mémé dans le journal.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur." Fit observer Kurt qui marchait à côté d'elle.

"Pourquoi? Je ne le suis pas d'ordinaire?" Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant, enjouée.

"Si, mais là tu rayonnes, c'est limite éblouissant." Répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à un groupe de quatrièmes années qui l'observaient à la dérobée. Enfin pas tellement puisqu'il avait réussit à les remarquer.

"Je me suis juste levée du bon pied, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grandiose va se produire aujourd'hui!"

"Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, bon tu es toujours d'assez bonne humeur mais là, c'est sympa!" Dit Kurt en lui souriant gentiment.

Hayley se sentit presque mal de ne pas vraiment le considérer comme un ami, peut-être était-il sincère avec elle, peut-être était-il vraiment son ami. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'était un ami?

"Hayley Ladwig? Kurt Malfoy?"

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, intrigués. Peut de personnes les interpellaient ainsi, en fait la plus part des élèves se contentaient de les regarder passer, un filet de bave coulant des lèvres. Le garçon qui se tenait en face d'eux devait être en troisième ou quatrième année pas plus, et il arborait une couple en brosse des plus... Sublimes.

"C'est qui ce guignol?" Pensa Hayley tout en conservant son sourire.

"Oui?" Répondit Kurt un peu déboussolé.

Il avait déjà vu ce mec quelque part mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Hayley semblait être plus tendue d'un seul coup, il fallait se débarrasser de ce gêneur le plus vite possible, ils avaient cours de Botanique.

"Je suis Barton Branstone." Fit le Serdaigle. "Je dois vous poser des questions et obtenir des informations digne de ce nom pour pouvoir faire partie du journal de l'école."

Hayley lui lança un regard un peu dégouté avant de regarder Kurt pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait être partagé entre l'envie de frapper le garçon ou bien de lui sourire et lui dire de continuer. Hayley décida pour lui.

"Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie." Dit-elle en lui souriant amicalement.

"Super." Fit-il sans lui rendre le sourire. " Déjà, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur votre soit disant amitié, personne n'est vraiment sur de la nature de cette relation, alors je vais aller droit au but. Est-ce que vous couchez ensembles?"

Hayley haussa les sourcils, elle savait que tout le monde pensait ça mais jusque là personne n'avait vraiment émit cette hypothèse à haute voix devant eux. Mais elle n'était pas tellement surprise, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre.

"On est amis. C'est pas parce qu'on est proche qu'on doit forcément s'envoyer en l'air." Répondit Kurt d'un ton maitrisé.

"C'est ce qu'on dit." Lança Barton d'un air suffisant. "Hayley, d'après certaines de mes sources tu as de la drogue cachée sous ton lit."

Kurt se mit à tousser et Hayley se contrôla pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était cette peste de Arie qui était sa source.

"C'est stupide, tu penses franchement que je pourrais avoir ce teint en prenant de la drogue tout les soirs en cachette?"

Cela sembla désarçonner le Serdaigle puisqu'il ne trouva rien à ajouter et partit le plus vite possible, apparemment le regard noir de Kurt y était pour quelque chose.

"Comme si toi tu allais te droguer. Je veux dire, c'est pas du tout ton genre. Mais je me demande qui a bien pu essayer de lancer une telle rumeur sur toi."

"Bah t'en fais pas, c'est pas la première fois et c'est certainement pas la dernière."

"C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être jaloux."

"Tu l'as dit. Maintenant, go botanique!"

Au moment du repas Hayley passa dans son dortoir pour voir si Lucretia avait répondu et elle fut déçue de ne voir aucun nouveau message dans le vieux journal intime. Et après avoir déjeuner elle partit en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, à contre cœur, Binns était tellement soporifique, elle était prête à parier ses pompons qu'elle allait dormir. Et pourtant, au moment même où il annonça le nouveau thème d'étude elle su qu'elle allait rester éveillée.

"Nous allons étudier de plus près les familles de sorciers, pour voir comment les arbres généalogiques sont croisés, et comment certains d'entre vous sont liés sans même le savoir. Mais nous ferons cela dans un second temps. Pour commencer je voudrais que vous choisissiez une famille de sorcier, cela peut-être la votre ou pas je n'en ai cure, mais je veux que vous me fassiez au moins deux rouleaux de parchemins dessus d'ici la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez par exemple prendre la famille Black qui était une famille de sorcier très ancienne et..." Commença le professeur Binns.

"Très éteinte." L'interrompis Kurt.

"Qui souhaite prendre cette famille?" Demanda le fantôme en ignorant la remarque du Gryffondor.

"Moi!" S'exclama Hayley en levant la main aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Au moment même où elle avait entendu le nom Black elle était devenue soudainement plus qu'attentive.

"Et bien, Hayley Ladwig travaillera sur la famille Black. Il vous faudra faire leur arbre généalogique n'est-ce pas." Hayley pâlit et le professeur parut satisfait." J'aurais pensé que vous prendriez votre famille."

Hayley poussa un léger soupir en entendant la remarque du professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait même si d'un seul coup elle n'avait plus du tout envie de faire l'arbre généalogique des Black, parce que même si ils étaient éteints ils étaient vraiment nombreux, tout comme les Weasley, m'enfin pour eux c'était un peu différent, ils étaient une bande de lapin en rut.

"Il y a une raison spéciale pour laquelle tu as choisis les Black pour ce travail?" Demanda Kurt lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'histoire.

"Ça m'intéresse." Répondit vaguement la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

"Pourtant tu as toutes les informations qu'il faut pour faire le devoir sur ta famille, je sais que faire du travail supplémentaire ne te dérange pas mais quand même. Ça fait pas mal d'années qu'il n'y a plus de Black."

Le travail supplémentaire ne la dérangeait pas? Déjà qu'écouter en classe lui faisait horreur alors le boulot! M'enfin, ça il ne le savait pas.

"Kurt, s'il te plait, il n'y a pas de raison spéciale. J'ai juste eu envie de prendre cette famille, c'est tout." Répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, alors qu'en fait elle avait juste envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Mais bien sur, elle n'en fit rien.

Après avoir passé deux heures interminables dans une salle de potions en compagnie de son groupe d'amis Hayley commençait sérieusement à avoir des pulsions meurtrières. Elle aimait bien avoir toute l'intention sur elle mais elle avait également des moments où elle préférait avoir la paix, et là elle avait un de ces moments, parce qu'entendre Arie glousser à longueur de temps devenait plus qu'éprouvant pour les nerfs de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle la cloche retentit et elle pu sortir de la pièce aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait. La journée de cours était enfin terminée et elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle avait envie, c'est à dire rien du tout. Elle marcha seule jusqu'à son dortoir, en saluant un bon paquet d'élèves sur le chemin, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre elle s'étala sur son lit en poussant un soupire de contentement. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se redressa brusquement, peut-être que Lucretia lui avait répondue! Elle attrapa le journal et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Elle regarda la page sur laquelle elle avait écrit la veille, il n'y avait que son écriture, pas celle de la Black. Hayley passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en soupirant à nouveau, c'était injuste. Elle saisit une plume et de l'encre dans son sac et commença à écrire de nouveau:

_Hey! T'as le droit de me répondre! Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que je vais te harceler!_

* * *

><p>- Minerva ! Appela une voix féminine dans le Hall presque désert du château. Minerva !<p>

Tournant la tête vers la propriétaire de la voix, une jeune fille à la coiffure stricte et aux lunettes carrées sourit à la vue d'une autre brune arrivant vers elle d'une démarche pleine d'assurance.

- Désolée Lucretia, je ne t'avais pas entendue. J'étais occupée à aider le jeune Rubeus, il a encore eu des problèmes avec Peeves. Ce fantôme est une vraie plaie !

Le fameux Peeves passait à ce moment dans le Hall et lança à Minerva un regard mauvais en jacassant d'une voix désagréable " Un esprit ! Pas un fantôme ! Nous ne parlons pas la même langue !"

- Et susceptible avec ça, soupira amusée la Gryffondor. Vraiment, il est insupportable !

La brune sourit en voyant son amie s'égosiller sur l'esprit frappeur et regarda l'élève trempé qui était à côté d'elle, visiblement, Peeves avait ressorti ses bombes à eaux. D'ailleurs, ce gamin était anormalement grand pour un première année. Une potion de gavage peut-être ? Qu'importe, il était à Gryffondor, pas à Serpentard, il ne faisait pas partit de ses responsabilités. Lassée de le voir gesticuler d'un pied à l'autre, elle claqua mécaniquement la langue contre son palais d'un air agacé.

- Désolé, bafouilla le "petit" garçon, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rubeus, dit gentiment Minerva, Lucretia est la préfète des Serpentards, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être très gentille. Son petit frère doit d'ailleurs être dans ta classe de potion.

La jeune Black eu un rictus mauvais, avant de se reprendre et de lui faire un sourire mielleux.

- Je serais à ta place Minerva, je ferais attention à mes paroles, avertie d'une voix froide, mais toujours souriante, Lucretia, à t'entendre, on pourrait croire que les autres Serpentards sont cruels et que tu les méprisses.

La jeune MacGonagall jaugea du regard sa camarade, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Le garçon interloqué, regardait les deux préfètes se fixer comme si elles pouvaient se parler par le regard.

La Gryffondor était vraiment étonnée, elle savait Tia froide et un peu trop " sang-pure" mais ... Cette voix était si sèche, si méprisante... Même lorsqu'elles étaient entourées, Lucretia se montrait agréable avec elle, et actuellement, le Hall était désert, il n'y avait donc pas à craindre pour un quelconque problème de popularité. Que lui arrivait-il alors ? Minerva ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Bon, je voulais juste te rappeler que nous faisions nos rondes ensembles ce soir, sur ce, annonça Lucretia en partant vers la Grande Salle.

Stoppée devant l'immense porte de chêne, Lucretia soupira de mal-être, jeta un dernier regard à son amie qui la regardait toujours étonnée, et remit son masque de froideur en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait besoin de parler, s'en était devenue maladif, elle était devenue dépassée par les événements. L'image du journal s'imposa dans son esprit, mais elle la fit partir aussitôt. Non, il n'y avait que sur Minerva qu'elle pouvait compter. Après tout, elles se connaissaient depuis plus de douze ans désormais. Écossaise depuis plusieurs générations, la famille Macgonagal avait toujours habité dans ses merveilleux paysages. Il se trouva qu'un grand oncle lointain de la famille Black avait légué dans son testament le manoir au père de Lucretia et qu'ils passaient désormais toutes les vacances là-bas. Dès que les deux fillettes qu'elles étaient à l'époque c'étaient vu, elles avaient su qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Leur intuition ne les avait pas trompé. Oui, se dit intérieurement la jeune Black en s'installant à table, s'il y avait une personne pouvant se vanter d'être son amie, c'était Minerva, mais elle ne lui avait jamais avoué, à ça non, elle avait sa fierté !

- Lucretia, s'exclama Cybele, tu en as mis du temps pour venir !  
>- Je devais régler des détails concernant ma ronde de ce soir, répondit Lucretia en se servant à peine.<br>- Oh, tu ne serras pas là pour la réunion de ce soir ? Demanda hypocritement Druella  
>- Malheureusement non, mais je comptes sur Cybele et Marva pour me retranscrire ce qui est important.<br>- Comme si Held allait être conviée, cracha Walburga en regardant Marva d'un air qui se voulait effrayant.

Au fond, peut-être l'était-il, puisque Marva sembla se faire encore plus petite qu'à son habitude. Sèchement et durement, Lucretia assise en face d'elle lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Surprise, Marva releva la tête pour croiser le regard gris insondable de la jeune Black. Elle frissonna, il était froid et bien plus effrayant que celui de Walburga. Elle déglutit en comprenant le message.

- Que ..Que.. je saches, ce n'est pas.. pas toi qui organise la réunion, lança t-elle à Wlaburga. Je..J'ai été invité et je ... je comptes y aller.  
>- Pitoyable, ricana celle-ci en voyant les maigres efforts d'Held.<br>- Elle a pourtant soulevé un point intéressant, elle a été invité. Or nous savons tous que Kaith Williams n'inviteras jamais n'importe qui à une réunion du Clan. Mais tu as peut-être une suggestion concernant cette invitation, Walburga ? Siffla Lucretia en fixant méchamment sa cousine  
>- N..Non. Grommela, énervée, la concernée.<p>

S'ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris, tous ceux présent plus ou moins proches comprirent que Lucretia était de forte méchante humeur et qu'il n'était dans l'intérêt de personne de contrarier la petite princesse. Ils firent donc de leur possible pour éviter tout sujet fâcheux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Lucretia ne mangea que peu, l'estomac noué, les nerfs trop à fleur de peau pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Quand vint la fin du repas, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle quitta la pièce, Cybele et Marva sur ses pas. Arrivées dans la salle commune, Cybele proposa d'aller chercher les affaires manquantes pour les cours de l'après-midi. La brune se dirigea vers le fauteuil près du feu, laissant Marva debout, et mal à l'aise.

Pensant à la nuit dernière, elle crispa ces mains. Son plan s'était pourtant déroulé à merveille, Rusard était bien aller chercher l'idiot de service comme elle l'avait prédit, et elle avait pu se rendre à bibliothèque sans personne pour lui poser des questions. Seulement, non seulement elle n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres concernant les journaux et les voyages dans le temps, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chercher dans la réserve, elle avait découvert un faible rayon de lumière dans celle-ci.

- Quelle idiote ! S'insulta t-elle mentalement. Quel besoin avait-elle eu d'expliquer son plan à Jedusor ! Si elle avait tout prévu, c'était justement pour que personne ne sache ce qu'elle cherchait ! Si elle avait su qu'il voulait se rendre lui aussi dans la réserve, elle ne lui aurait rien dit ! Elle lui avait expliquer pour que Rusard ai plus de personne à chercher, pas pour qu'il fasse tomber ses plans à l'eau !

Marva vit les mains de sa camarade relâcher la jupe qu'elle avait agrippé inconsciemment, visiblement énervée. Elle avait à présent l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et regardait le feu comme s'il pouvait lui apportait une réponse à un problème. Elle soupira, comme elle aimerait comprendre Lucretia Black, cette si étrange héritière au titre presque princier qui vous laissait croire qu'elle avait un cœur, pour ensuite vous montrez qu'il était aussi glacé que l'acier.

- Lu..Lucretia ? Appela t-elle, hésitante  
>- Humm ?<br>- Je ... Je ...  
>- HELD ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de parler correctement ! Comment veux-tu que les gens te respectent si ils voient que tu hésites ! S'agaça Lucretia en regardant enfin sa camarade<p>

Elle remarqua que celle-ci semblait au bord des larmes et soupira. Elle avait du être choqué de l'entendre la nommer par son nom de famille. Qu'importe, elle n'aimait pas Marva. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle lui était tellement inférieure que s'en était indécent. Pourtant, depuis leur première année, elle avait eu la bonté d'âme de l'accepter près d'elle. Oui, la bonté ! C'était un cadeau exceptionnel qu'elle lui avait fait. La famille Held n'était pas puissante et sa grand-mère sang-de-bourbe leur faisait honte. Si elle n'avait pas eu le soutient de Lucretia, et donc des Black, Marva aurait été le souffre douleur de leur année. C'était grâce à Lucretia qu'elle avait évité cela, et il serait tant qu'elle s'en souvienne !

- Excuses-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai encore fait honte ! Je..J'ai perdu tout mes moyens face à Walburga... Je le savais pourtant, tu avais été claire dessus, tu ne m'acceptais avec toi que si je me montrais digne de ma maison et moi ... Je ... Je ... je suis nulle... Mais laisse-moi encore une chance, une seule !  
>- Finalement Walburga avait raison, siffla, mauvaise, Lucretia en regardant de nouveau le feu, tu es pitoyable. Une véritable Serpentarde, sang-pur ou non, ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire des excuses ! Regardes-toi, tes yeux pleins de larmes, tes lèvres tremblotantes ! Tu ne ressembles à rien. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepter une souillon à mes côtés, cracha t-elle.<p>

Marva hoqueta, et partit précipitamment vers son dortoir, bousculant Cybele qui se tenait droite dans le couloir. Doucement et avec prudence, la blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie près du feu. Le silence régna un instant, la jeune Malefoy n'osant pas l'interrompre.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai été trop dure avec elle ? Lança enfin Lucretia  
>- Non, sourit Cybele, je t'ai trouvé splendide, comme d'habitude.<p>

Lucretia ricana, il n'y avait qu'elle pour sortir de telles sornettes. Mais elle se tourna vers elle, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Ce que tu as fait à l'époque pour elle, aucun sang-pur ne l'aurait fait.  
>- Aucun n'aurait pu se permettre d'agir comme moi. Répondit la brune<br>- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais je ne parlais pas seulement de ça. Tu l'as empêché d'être la risée de Serpentard mais tu as fais bien plus pour elle. Et je suis convaincue que même si elle doit te haïr parfois, elle sait que toutes les paroles dures, froides et blessantes que tu lui as dit avaient pour but de la faire devenir plus forte. Plus résistante aux insultes. Tu lui as appris, et tu continues de le faire, à être digne, fière de ce qu'elle est en la poussant ainsi.  
>- Ou alors, je suis une fille au cœur de pierre, à l'âme aussi noire que les ténèbres qui prend plaisir à faire souffrir les autres, suggéra ironiquement Lucretia.<p>

Et pour une fois, Cybele avait raison car lorsque Marva revint dans la salle commune, toutes traces de larmes avaient disparues, et elle avait retrouvé une allure digne, calquée sur celle de Lucretia. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers ses camarades, elle croisa Walburga qui la regardait avec supériorité.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Black ? Siffla t-elle  
>- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'est mon problème ? S'énerva Walburga<br>- Nooon, c'était une question rhétorique, ricana Marva en continuant son chemin vers les jeunes filles près du feu.

Cybele portait un sourire moqueur sur son visage, regardant Walburga traiter Marva de tout les noms dans son coin. S'asseyant, la jeune Held soupira discrètement, soulagée. Elle l'avait fait, elle ne s'était pas laisser faire ! Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers Lucretia. Toujours ce noble visage indéchiffrable. Que pensait-elle vraiment ?

Lucretia vit Marva l'observer. Était-elle satisfaite de voir son plan visant à la rendre plus forte fonctionner ? Ou était-elle triste de voir cette jeune fille si innocente à son origine se transformer en une mini-elle ? En une sale pourriture remplie d'orgueil, trop fière pour l'avouer à voix haute. Trop vaniteuse pour laisser tomber le masque de sa froideur légendaire. Trop misérable pour perdre la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Elle porta une main à son cou, au poids qu'elle portait sur une chaine. L'armoirie de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Elle n'avait pas le choix, sa vie ne se reposait que sur ce masque.

Elle sourit à Marva. Elle était une pourriture, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

La journée passa, et bientôt, Minerva s'attelait à faire les cents pas en attendant une certaine Serpentarde dans le Hall. Lucretia avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude que de se faire attendre. Or elle détestait les gens manquant de ponctualité.

- Quand arrivera t-elle un jour à l'heure ! S'exclama la Gryffondor à voix haute  
>- Quand les dragons cracheront de l'eau, répondit la jeune fille en arrivant derrière elle tout sourire.<p>

Elles commencèrent peu après à faire leur ronde, quand elles furent sûre d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Minerva se lança.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je te connais un minimum.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sensé me vexer, c'est même plutôt flatteur.<br>- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit la rouge et or, c'est que je commence à comprendre quand quelque chose te préoccupe, surtout après la scène de ce matin. Tu voulais me parler non ?

Hésitante, Lucretia s'arrêta et vérifia les environs.

- Il se passe quelque chose, je le sens. Quelque chose de très mauvais ...  
>- Expliques-toi, quel est le rapport avec ta réflexion de ce matin ?<br>- Tu sais que ma maison déteste les moldus, les nés-moldus et les inférieurs depuis sa fondation.  
>- Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, oui je suis au courant.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une impression, bien sûr, mais ... J'ai la sensation que cette haine grandit de jour en jour. Les injures se font de plus en plus violentes, les propos tenus dans la salle commune de plus en plus racistes...  
>- Attends, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils pensent à s'attaquer aux moldus et aux autres ? S'exclama Minerva en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Enfin, Lucretia, c'est ridicule, jamais le ministère ne laisserait passer ça ! Encore moins à Poudlard, sous les yeux de Dippet !<p>

La jeune fille grimaça, elle aurait pensé que Minerva, si pacifiste avec les sang-de-bourbe aurait compris. Pas que Lucretia s'inquiétait vraiment pour ces moldus, hein, elle s'en fichait un peu en réalité. Qu'ils soient là ou non, sa vie ne changerait pas. Non, c'était cette vague de haine qu'elle sentait grandir chez ses camarades qui l'inquiétait. Comme si depuis un ou deux ans, il y avait quelques choses qui avait éveiller leur colère ... Quelque chose ... Ou quelqu'un ... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée ridicule, il n'avait que treize ans, un gamin comme lui ne pouvait pas faire ça. Impossible ... Pourtant ... Kaith ne lui avait jamais soumis l'idée de faire une réunion du Clan avant cette année, et il avait toujours détester les moldus. Preuve qu'il y avait bien quelques choses qui se tramait cette année ! Et puis que pouvait bien lire Tom dans la réserve le soir dernier ?

- Le Clan se réunit ce soir, lâcha t-elle comme une bombe

Minerva cessa le monologue qu'elle était en train de faire sur la paranoïa de son amie pour la regarder très sérieuse.

- Par le Clan, tu sous entends ...  
>- Une réunion de tout les sorciers descendants des grandes familles de sang-pur et les futurs personnes prometteuses. En soit, ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, ce qui est inquiétant c'est qu'il n'a pas eu lieu depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, mon père en avait fait partit à son époque.<br>- Ils ne doivent surement pas parler de choses importantes ... Supposa nerveusement Minerva en jouant avec ses lunettes.  
>- Minerva, le Clan ne s'est pas rassembler avant aujourd'hui, et comme de par hasard, depuis Noël, il y a une vague anti-moldus. Tu ne trouves pas tout ça un peu gros ?<br>- Tu te fais des idées Tia.  
>- Et ces moldus retrouvés morts, œuvre de Grindelwald ? Ce n'était pas une vague anti-moldu peut-être ?<p>

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, avant que Minerva ne lui demande :

- Tu proposes quoi ?  
>- Moi ? Rien. Que veux-tu que j'y fasses, je suis une Black, je méprise les Sang-de-bourbes.<p>

Minerva grimaça face à tant de mépris, elle les aimait bien les moldus elle, ils étaient amusants dans leur façon de voir les sorcières avec des nez crochus et tout l'attirail. Et ils faisaient des trucs plutôt amusant...

- En revanche, toi ce que tu peux faire, c'est éviter de d'afficher avec des ... personnes qui peuvent t'attirer des ennuis. Pas que ce qui t'arrive m'importe, mais si tu es vue comme une traître à ton sang c'est mon image qui en prend un coup.

Minerva aurait pu se fâcher, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude des mots durs de Lucretia qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle avait fini par la connaître, et il ne fallait pas tout prendre aux mots avec elle. Enfin, elle espérait que c'était ça ... Peut-être avait-elle pris trop ces paroles aux seconds degrés ? Elle lui parlait gentiment en règles général, il fallait juste ne pas être trop proche d'elle lorsqu'elle était de mauvais humeur, ou alors ne pas être susceptible.

- Tu ferras attention, hein ? Demanda d'une voix timide Lucretia en détournant le regard les joues rouges  
>- Je ferais attention, sourit Minerva, soulagée. C'est tout ce qui te préoccupait ?<br>- Pas vraiment, répondit vaguement la brune au bout d'un temps.  
>- Tu veux en parler ?<br>- Si tu sais que quelque chose est dangereux, que tu fais des recherches pour en savoir plus mais que tu ne trouves rien, est-ce que ... qu'il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser ou bien ... chercher à en savoir plus, via cet objet qui pourrait t'apporter beaucoup de réponse ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Reprocha la Gryffondor sur un ton professoral<br>- Rien !  
>- Bon, disons que je te crois, tu n'as rien trouvé à la bibliothèque ?<br>- J'ai pas eu le temps de chercher dans la réserve ...  
>- Tia !<br>- Mais quoi ? S'agaça la jeune fille. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais contourné le règlement !

Devant le regard que lui lança la jeune fille, Lucretia ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Nooooon ? Ne me dis pas que ... Tu n'as jamais contourné le règlement ? Sans blague ?  
>- Et bien quoi, c'est si rare les élèves sérieux ? Non, ne réponds pas.<br>- Je suis sûre que tout ça c'est parce que tu voues un culte à ce fou ! Grogna la jeune Black  
>- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas fou, c'est un génie !<p>

Lucretia roula des yeux, mais sourit, au moins Minerva allait cesser de lui faire la morale sur son manque de discipline.

- Dis, tu serais pas un peu amoureuse de lui, toi ? Se moqua Lucretia en continuant leur ronde

* * *

><p>Voilààààà! Et un chapitre de bouclé un! :D<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tout cas, et que vous allez mettre des reviews =_= je vous observe!

A la prochaine :)


	5. Mercredi 14 janvier

Salut, salut, ici Rukie !

Nous tenons à remercier nos revieweurs et nos lecteurs ( même si ça nous ferez encore plus plaisir qu'ils se manifestent ! ) Donc un grand merci à **Mebahiah, Alicedanslalune, et Harukasa !** C'est les personnes comme vous qui laisse leur avis qui nous poussent à écrire ! Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause de vacances des deux auteurs ( priez pour que nous aillons du soleil, oh moins pour moi parce que là où je vais c'est vraiment pas sûr U_U" )

Voilà, cessons les bavardages inutiles, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Comme promis, Mila s'est bien rattrapée puisque la plus grande partie de ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Hayley.

Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, et **bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p>- Bien, maintenant tu peux mettre l'essence d'ellébore, trois gouttes.<p>

Cybele, les cheveux attachés soigneusement pour ne pas la gêner, hocha la tête et saisi le flacon contenant l'ingrédient phare de la potion. Après avoir fait ce que son amie lui demandait, elle s'écarta du chaudron, laissant Lucretia continuer à son aise. Celle-ci mélangea la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, et le contenu devint vert.

- Tu es sûre que nous avons bien fait de ne pas mettre la pierre de Lune ? Elle devrait être presque transparente à ce stade. S'interrogea la blonde

- Cybele, tais-toi donc si tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour dire des âneries. Vas me chercher une feuille de Livèche.

- Mais on ne les utilise que pour les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille, ça ne ...

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, c'est avec Marva que j'irais la prochaine fois, et tu pourras dire adieu à tes bonnes notes, dit sèchement mais calmement Lucretia concentrée sur sa potion.

La jeune Malefoy se dépêcha d'aller chercher la fameuse feuille, vexée de ne pas être écoutée et prise au sérieux. Lucretia tailla finement la feuille, baissa l'intensité du feu, et plongea un à un les morceaux du végétal. Puis, elle mélangea de nouveau dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre et peu à peu la potion devint translucide.

- Bon, la potion est finie. Maintenant, prends des notes. Comme tu l'as constaté, le philtre de paix est particulièrement complexe à préparer. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle tombera aux BUSES. Pour ton information, la pierre de Lune provoque deux inconvénients, le premier est le goût de la potion, le deuxième est le problème de conservation qui s'en suit. Chose qui peut-être évité en utilisant une feuille de Livèche.

- Oh je vois, c'était astucieux de ta part, mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas écrit dans le livre ? Questionna la jeune Malefoy en prenant des notes sur son parchemin.

- Parce que c'est mon grand-père qui l'a découvert lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il ne l'a gardé que pour lui.

Discrètement, Lucretia pris un flacon du contenu de sa potion et le glissa dans son sac. Leur professeur était absorbé dans un grimoire et ne faisait pas attention à ses élèves, ce qui permettait à Lucretia de prendre à chaque fois de petits échantillons de ses potions pour ses expériences personnelles. Il faudrait qu'elle aille la ranger dans sa cachette ce soir, elle n'avait presque plus de stock pour cette potion. La fin du cours arriva assez rapidement, et alors que Marva et Cybele l'attendaient, la jeune fille leur fit signe de partir sans elle, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur de potion.

- Miss Black, auriez-vous un problème ?

- Et bien, oui, en effet. Voyez-vous, je discutais avec mon grand-père à Noël, et il m'a parlé d'un livre qui pourrait mettre utile pour mes BUSES de potion, vous savez à quel point cette matière est importante pour moi, et j'aimerais faire un sans faute à mon examen. J'ai bien essayé de le trouver à la bibliothèque, mais il se trouve visiblement dans la réserve. Dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Oh, ne serais-ce pas Potions de grands pouvoirs ?

- Si, sourit la jeune fille. Oh bien sûr je ne compte pas essayer les potions dangereuses, c'est juste un complément.

- Je vois, il prit un papier, Je, soussigné professeur Slughorn, autorise l'élève Lucretia Black, en cinquième année chez Serpentard, à avoir accès à la réserve pour ses études avancées et à pouvoir disposer des ouvrages en dehors de la bibliothèque. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait Monsieur, vraiment. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, allé filez maintenant !

Ravie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sans faire attention aux yeux noirs qui la suivaient du regard comme si elle renfermait une chose importante, un secret. Lucretia finit par entendre des pas derrière elle, et presque aussitôt, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Jedusor, dis-moi, c'est une de tes habitudes de surprendre les gens par derrière ?

- Tu n'étais pas là hier. Répondit la jeune garçon en la regardant froidement.

" Comment changer de sujet, made in Jedusor" Ricana intérieurement Lucretia.

- Tu parles de la .. réunion ? Demanda t-elle après avoir vérifié les environs. Non c'est vrai, je faisais ma ronde, tu verras quand tu serras préfet ce que c'est.

- Rien ne dit que je serais préfet. Signala le jeune homme en marchant sur les pas de Lucretia qui avait continué son chemin.

- Tu le seras. Tu es intelligent, rusé, et bien vu de tout le monde. Et tu feras tout pour le devenir. Déclara, pour une fois sincèrement, Lucretia.

- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte et qui en a dans le ventre, tu désires le pouvoir. Je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit rien mais lui fit un sourire carnassier, Lucretia frissonna. Il lui faisait peur ce gosse, vraiment peur.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un résumé de ce qui a été dit ?

" Non, je veux que tu fiches le camp ! " Pesta t-elle mentalement

- Je veux bien, merci.

- Les Serpentards ne devront plus adresser la parole aux sang-de-bourbes sauf pour les ridiculiser et les mépriser. Ils devront se garder le plus éloigné possible des inférieurs et traiter le moins possibles avec les autres maisons. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que je n'obéis pas aux ordres, même pas ceux venant de Williams. Je suis une Black. Expliqua t-elle. De plus, j'ai des attachements aux autres sangs-purs, qu'ils soient de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, ou Gryffondor. Pour ce qui est des sang-de-boubes, je les ai toujours méprisés, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Je vois. Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Demanda t-il en la voyant monter les marches de marbres de l'escalier principal.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru savoir que tu avais utilisé mon conseil l'autre soir ...

" Et foutu mon plan à l'eau ! "

- Toujours au courant de tout, n'est-ce-pas?

- Toujours. Si je ne suis pas indiscrète, que lisais-tu dans la réserve ? Tenta la jeune fille

- Tu es indiscrète. Siffla Jedusor en la regardant froidement.

Tom fixait cette jeune femme qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas comment cette fille avait pu savoir, mais elle était intelligente, donc intéressante mais elle se révélait également chaque jours un peu plus dangereuse. Il fallait qu'il se méfie d'elle ...

- Pardonnes-moi, sourit-elle mielleusement, je m'interrogeais, voilà tout.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller.

- A plus tard.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque après avoir monté quelques escaliers, elle se camoufla derrière un rayon et attendit quelques minutes quand soudain, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Jedusor.

" Espèce de sale gosse, de quel droit te permets-tu de me suivre ! " Ragea Lucretia

Elle saisit un livre au hasard, et s'installa à une table, feignant de lire. Au bout d'une heure, voyant qu'elle était plongée dans son bouquin, Tom sortit de la bibliothèque, déçu. Il avait pensé qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose d'intéressant, mais non, elle s'obstinait à lire les révoltes gobelines.

Le voyant partit, elle fit semblant de lire encore un petit quart d'heure, au cas où il reviendrait, puis partit montrer son mot à la bibliothécaire. Jugeant plus sûr d'emprunter les livres plutôt que de les lire à découvert et à la vue de tous, Lucretia choisit ceux qui lui semblèrent les plus intéressants sûr ce qu'elle désirait savoir, et pris également Potions de grands pouvoirs, ça pouvait toujours servir après tout.

Après cela, elle redescendit dans son dortoir, heureuse de le découvrir vide, mis à part Eros, confortablement installé sur son plaid et qui ronflait comme un bien heureux.

- Bah voyons, elle est tranquille la vie de chat.

Il lui répondit par un miaulement, semblant la narguer. Puis s'étira, et sauta du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

L'ignorant, Lucretia s'assit à même le sol, et enleva les sorts protégeant sa cachette, soigneusement, elle mit la nouvelle potion avec les autres, et cacha les livres sous son matelas, pour pouvoir les lire durant la nuit. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la planque, elle aperçu les dorures brillantes du journal.

Elle devait le jeter. C'était un objet surement maléfique. A moins que ... Elle pourrait toujours poser une ou deux questions... Juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité, évidemment. Elle ne changerait pas le futur après tout. Ce n'était pas si grave ... Pas si grave ...

- Non mais tu divagues complétement Tia ! Se réprimanda t-elle en secouant la tête.

Ce livre était dangereux, elle devait s'en séparer. Où ? Dans la forêt interdite ? En le jetant dans le lac ? Elle se leva, remit les sorts, le journal caché dans son sac, et sortit précipitamment. Elle allait s'en séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Descendant dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'elle était étrangement vide. Cherchant une horloge des yeux, elle vit celle au dessus de la cheminée indiquait l'heure du repas.

- Bouse ! Elles vont jouer aux aurors maintenant, à me poser des questions ! Cracha t-elle en pensant à Cybele et Marva.

Elle allait partir quand elle se retourna soudainement. L'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. La cheminée abritant le feu. Le feu ! Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Elle s'approcha doucement des flammes, sorti le livre de son sac et après avoir respiré profondément, le jeta dans le feu flamboyant, dont les flammes attaquèrent immédiatement le pauvre journal. C'était fini.

* * *

><p>"Tu as l'air drôlement fatigué Hayley."<p>

"Non ça va." Répondit la blonde en frottant ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

En fait ça n'allait pas du tout, elle avait passé la nuit à travailler sur son travail d'Histoire, non mais quelle idée de choisir la famille Black ? Elle avait emprunté tous les livres qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque et franchement, elle ne s'était pas imaginée que ça pouvait être aussi chiant. Mais malgré tout elle avait pu apprendre un petit nombre de choses sur cette Lucretia, mais comme celle-ci semblai décidée à ne pas lui répondre elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle savait des choses. Et puis, elle avait comme l'impression que c'était mal de lui révéler qui était son mari, en quelle année elle allait mourir et surtout que sa famille était éteinte. Non, si elle était vraiment une fille du passé, c'était mal de lui dire tout cela, elle-même ne voudrait pas le savoir. Et puis elle ne devait pas changer le passé... Changer le passé, ça sonnait à la fois merveilleusement bien, mais cela avait l'air aussi interdit.

"Tu ne manges pas plus ?" Demanda Kurt, qui semblait se soucier un peu trop de son appétit et pas assez de ses fesses.

"J'ai mangé toute la nuit pendant que je travaillais sur ce devoir, c'est bon je pense tenir toute la mâtiné avec toutes ces baguettes réglisses." Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Bien sûr c'était faux et Kurt semblait s'en rendre compte. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Il y avait notamment ce rendez-vous que lui avait donné son cousin, pour lui parler d'elle ne savait pas trop quoi. S'il avait encore des problèmes elle le jurait devant le roi des démons (et oui, elle avait lu NANA un bon nombre de fois), elle lui casserait les dents et ensuite elle les lui enfoncerait dans les trous de nez.

"Hayley, j'ai pris la famille Ladwig pour le devoir d'Histoire de la magie, tu m'aideras?" Demanda Madyson qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

"Non va te faire foutre." Pensa la blonde en sirotant son jus de citrouille d'un air amical. "Mais bien sur, par contre je ne pourrais pas te consacrer beaucoup de temps, j'ai un entrainement et un rendez-vous ce soir." Lui répondit-elle en lui tapotant le dos pour la réconforter.

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire, tromper les gens à ce point ou bien trouver cela normal?

"Hayley!" Fit une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle rentrait de son entrainement, son uniforme encore sur le dos et ses pompons dans les mains. Il faisait pourtant froid.

"Mark." Fit-elle en souriant. "Comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-elle en passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de son cousin qui était encore plus petit qu'elle. " La famille va bien? Je ne suis pas venue à Noël parce que ici c'est magique tu vois et il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup... Enfin bref, que me veux-tu?" Ajouta-t-elle, toujours tout sourire.

" Heu, je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour ça." Répondit-il rapidement. "Il faut que je reparte dans ma salle commune, il est déjà tard, mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à avoir le poste d'attrapeur l'année prochaine."

"Mais il est con?" " Et bien, les inscriptions sont en septembre et on est en janvier... Je pense que j'aurais le temps de parler toi, mais il va falloir que je chope le capitaine des Serdaigles, on n'est pas en bons termes." Dit-elle en souriant à son cousin, encore en deuxième année.

"Merci beaucoup. Bonne nuit!" S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Hayley regarda son cousin s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui disparu totalement une fois qu'il eu passé le coin du couloir et qu'il n'était plus du tout dans son champ de vision. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant et baissa la tête sur ses pompons, elle se sentait vide et plus le temps passait plus elle pensait que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit précédente à travailler. Enfin, de toute façon, il était grand temps de rentrer au dortoir, elle devait continuer son devoir sur la famille Black, dire que ces personnes étaient une famille de sorciers au sang-pur depuis le moyen-âge et qu'ils s'étaient éteints avec la mort prématurée de Sirius Black en 1996, et celle de Regulus Black en 1979, triste histoire tout ça. Les deux derniers hérités de cette illustre famille étaient morts sans avoir d'enfants, ce qui était bien dommage parce que d'après les photos qu'elle avait pu voir, ils étaient tout deux particulièrement beaux...

"Hayley."

La blonde se retourna à nouveau, légèrement agacée, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde l'interpellait ce soir? Avait-elle un papier collé dans le dos, sur lequel il y avait marqué "appelez moi, ce soir j'aide tout le monde"? Certainement pas, elle avait un radar, on ne pouvait pas lui toucher le dos sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle vit que Billy, l'ami le plus proche de Kurt se rapprochait d'elle.

"Billy." Murmura-t-elle, comme pour l'inviter à s'approcher, alors que bien évidemment, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

"Tu vas à la salle commune?" Demanda-t-il en lui adressant un sourire doux.

"Oui." Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. "Tu crois que je vais où à cette heure?" Pensa-t-elle, elle commençait à en avoir assez, elle n'était pas de nature spécialement patiente, pourtant le jeune homme était gentil, elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'en prendre à lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit attentive à tout, son attitude, la manière dont elle le regardait, son sourire et ses gestes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il doute d'elle.

"Bon alors allons-y ensembles." Lui dit-il toujours souriant.

Hayley hocha la tête et se plaça à ses côtés. En fait, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, il faisait partit de ces personnes, un peu taquine mais infiniment gentilles. Naturellement gentilles, quelle blague, est-ce que c'était vraiment possible, est-ce que l'être humain était gentil? De son point de vue, la partie mauvaise de l'être humain était plus facile à déterrée que la partie qui était bonne. En tout cas pour elle c'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait, enfin, si il y avait du bon en elle... Bien sur elle n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, elle n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il avait refusé de lui donner ce qu'elle lui avait demandé ou parce qu'elle l'avait regardé de travers, mais elle faisait facilement partie des personnes les plus méchantes de cette école. En même temps ce n'était pas si difficile, certains élèves vivaient au pays des bisounours. Une horreur.

"Dis-moi..." Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux brun et bouclés.

La Gryffondor tourna le visage vers lui d'un air faussement intéressé et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était attentive à ce qu'il disait, ce qui n'était en fait qu'un mensonge, elle réfléchissait à comment faire en sorte que cette Lucretia Black lui réponde...

"Tu as eu beaucoup de copains depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard. Mais tu n'es jamais restée très longtemps avec eux..."

Hayley lâcha un petit soupire agacé, de quoi se mêlait-il par Merlin? Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur d'être sa petite amie? Tout le monde ne méritait pas cela, il fallait au minimum avoir une côte de popularité aussi élevée qu'un membre d'une équipe de Quidditch, sans forcément en faire partie. Bon Billy faisait partit de son cercle d'ami, il bénéficiait donc d'une côté de popularité assez respectable... Mais elle n'était pas intéressée. De plus elle n'allait certainement pas lui révéler la raison pour laquelle elle ne restait pas très longtemps avec des garçons, c'était assez simple, elle ne pouvait pas leur laisser voir son vrai caractère et malheureusement au bout d'un moment, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher cet aspect un peu rebutant de sa personne. Elle s'arrangeait donc pour se séparer de ces garçons avant qu'elle ne se lasse trop d'eux et qu'elle ne leur balance tout à la figure. Et puis cela lui permettait d'avoir une réputation assez mystérieuse, d'un côté elle était très gentille et puis de l'autre elle était une briseuse de cœurs...

"Je me lasse assez vite en vérité et puis je n'étais pas assez à l'aise avec ces garçons, ça ne servait pas à grand chose que je reste avec eux si je n'éprouvais absolument rien. Tu ne penses pas?" Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

"Je sais pas, ça fais quand même un peu volage. Enfin, ça c'est ce que mon frère pense, moi je pense que tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu n'es pas méchante avec eux." Répondit son camarade de classe les mains dans les poches, et les joues légèrement rouges.

Hayley afficha un petit sourire victorieux qu'il ne remarqua pas puisqu'il ne la regardait plus.

"J'ignorais que tu avais un frère." Dit-elle, pour paraitre polie et gentille.

"J'en parle pas souvent, il est un peu... Froid... Enfin, il donne pas trop envie d'aller vers lui, il a une espèce d'aura noire autour de lui. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça. Mais bon, ça plait aux filles, genre il est mystérieux. Moi je trouve qu'il fait froid dans le dos, il a des petits yeux. Mais sinon physiquement il me ressemble pas tellement, il est un peu plus grand, il a les cheveux plus clairs et moins bouclés et puis ses yeux sont plus foncés que les miens. Enfin bref, c'est pas très important, mais on est très différents, c'est ce que tout le monde dit en tout cas." Ajouta-t-il, apparemment soucieux de faire la différence entre son frère et lui.

"Rien à foutre." Pensa la blonde en passant le portrait de la grosse dame, à qui elle venait de dire le mot de passe "moules frites". "Mais, tu ne t'entends pas bien avec lui?" Demanda-t-elle, après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse parler, le plus sympathique elle serait le mieux ça sera.

"Disons que nous sommes très différents." Dit-il simplement. "Au fait, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai pris ta famille..." Billy semblait très gêné de lui demander ça et Hayley se dit que c'était tant mieux, lui demander quelque chose d'aussi emmerdant non mais... Ça ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir autre chose à foutre? Par tout les chaudrons de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait ce soir?

"Je veux bien." Répondit-elle à contre-cœur. "Mais pas ce soir, je suis lessivée, et je ne voudrais pas ne pas pouvoir me lever demain matin." Ajouta-t-elle en riant, la main devant la bouche.

Madyson et lui avaient tout deux pris sa famille? Quelle poisse!

"Merci, t'es gentille. Je te prendrais pas trop de temps promis, après tout tu as ton propre devoir à faire. Et puis Kurt avait dit qu'il te réservait pour la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard donc il faut que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui pour qu'il te le propose." Dit Billy en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hayley lui sourit, il croyait qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait à cette sortie avec son meilleur ami? Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il tenait à faire la première sortie dans le village de sorciers de l'année avec elle, enfin. Elle se retint surtout de rire comme une folle, "t'es gentille" n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle aimait entendre. Enfin, elle l'aimait mais elle ne se sentait pas flattée, bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression que les gens pointaient du doigt ses mensonges. Mais d'un autre côté, cela montrait qu'elle était une bonne actrice, personne ne pouvait percer son personnage à jour. C'était comme dans les séries policière, c'était toujours celui qu'on ne soupçonnait pas qui avait tué les gens de manière plutôt gore, elle avait une apparence trop lisse pour que l'on puisse douter de sa sincérité.

"La personne qui en doutera sera vraiment spéciale." Pensa-t-elle en montant les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre, après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Billy qui voulait rester un peu dans la salle commune pour travailler sur leur devoir de potion.

Elle entra dans sa chambre pour y trouver son cercle d'amies, qui n'étaient pas encore couchées et qui semblaient être lancées dans une conversation animée. D'après ce que Hayley pouvait comprendre, Arie avait encore une fois piqué le copain de quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui...

"Tu n'es qu'une salope! Tu savais très bien qu'il était avec moi! Comment est-ce que tu as pu? Je croyais qu'on était amies!" Criait Roxanna Londubas le visage ravagé par la colère et les larmes.

"Je t'en pris, tu pensais pouvoir faire le poids face à moi? Je le connais depuis toute petite!" Répondit Arie en poussant sa camarade de dortoir.

"Arrêtez!" Essaya d'intervenir Madyson qui se pris un coup sur le crane de la jeune Potter qui semblait particulièrement en colère, mais aussi assez fière.

La rouquine perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, aux pieds de Hayley qui regardait la scène, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda le visage perdu de Madyson, celui alarmé de Estell, celui dévasté par les larmes de Roxanna et celui fier de Arie, elle sentit un étrange sentiment de colère s'infiltrer en elle. Cette situation était injuste, Roxanna était une fille droite et elle n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose à Arie alors pourquoi celle-ci se permettait-elle de le lui faire? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Madyson, si innocente et adorable, se prenait un coup alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" Demanda Hayley d'une voix étonnamment calme. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Les filles la regardèrent un instant, jamais leur amie blonde n'avait eu le visage aussi fermé, aussi peu expressif, c'était une vision assez étrange.

"Je dois me répéter?" Ajouta-t-elle sans perdre son calme.

"Je me suis mise avec Brian, juste après qu'il se soit séparé de Roxanna et cette idiote pense que je l'ai poussé à la larguer. Je veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'en rendre compte." Termina-t-elle avec un petit rire, le genre de rire qu'Hayley ne pouvait juste pas supporter.

"Et tu penses que je vais te croire. Je veux bien être sympa et tout mais je suis désolée, je ne suis pas naïve, en tout cas pas à ce point. Tu tournes autour de Brian depuis assez longtemps pour que tu sois suspecte. Mais je ne vais pas me mêler à vos problèmes, ce n'est pas à moi de les régler. Essaye juste de te mettre à sa place si tu as vraiment fait quelque chose pour faire mourir leur couple. Moi je suis fatiguée." Dit-elle d'une traite, tout en attrapant son pyjama pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

En passant devant Arie elle lui lança un regard menaçant et lança:

"Et ne t'avises plus de toucher Madyson, elle ne t'a rien fait, tu n'as pas besoin de lui faire du mal."

La jeune Potter resta plantée là, fulminante tout en regardant sa camarade s'éloigner puis ressortir avant d'aller dans son lit et de fermer les rideaux autour d'elle, tout en leur lançant, à toutes, un regard menaçant.

Hayley attendit que les autres filles se soient couchées, dans une atmosphère assez pesante et silencieuse, certes, mais elles s'étaient tu et c'était le principal. Elle sortit ensuite le journal de sa cachette et l'ouvrit, bien évidement il n'y avait aucun nouveau mot de Lucretia, et peut-être n'y en aurait-il jamais. La blonde referma le journal et plaça un cadenas magique dessus, histoire de conserver toutes ces informations bien secrètes, mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle retira sa main de la couverture du journal en poussant un juron: le journal était brulant. Elle était presque sure de voir de la fumé s'en échapper et quelques flammes plus ou moins transparentes courir sur la couverture, mais ce qui était étrange c'était que son drap ne prenait pas feux, or ce n'était pas logique. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir aux lois de la chimie et elle attrapa le verre d'eau qu'elle avait sur sa table de nuit pour le vider dessus d'un geste sec et précis. Pas question de laisser ce truc cramer. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout était redevenu comme si rien ne s'était passé. Étrange...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos réactions ? Vos impressions ? Nous voulons touuuuut savoir ! Enfin même si vous dites pas grand chose on serra contente quand même hein ! Oh, elle y a du nouveau sur le blog, si ça vous intéresse.<p>

Bonne journée tout le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton ! Une review c'est bon pour la santé ( la notre en tout cas ^^ ) !


End file.
